High School
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Trigun gone high school: Vash is a transfer student who's making his way in high school. Knives doesn't tend to share his high school with his brother. Uptown boy vs Downtown boy, but twins who will come out on top.
1. New Student

****

Chapter 1: New Student

The sounds of chatter brought the morning to a delightful spot. Friends gathered in their groups and talked amongst themselves before the bell called them in. It was different though that day, when a strange new student entered the gates of the fresh filled high school. No one knew him or knew his purpose in coming to this school. In fact a lot of students feared him, just by his tall stature and unspoken personality traits. He leaned against the far wall in the shadows of the building and folded his arms. It was then that all resumed and minded their business.

The bell rang and they walked to class with chit chat on the side. The mysterious student drifted amongst the students and entered his class. He took to the back to avoid any unnecessary problems or attention. Once all settled down the teacher wrote down the lesson on the board and students waited for further instructions.

" Good morning class," the teacher said

" Morning," the students replied

She pulled a piece of paper out and looked around for the new face.

" Come here, we have a new student," the teacher stated, " He just transferred from our sister school downtown."

There was sudden chatter as she mentioned that he was from downtown. He got up and walked to the front. The teacher placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her hand.

" Well, go ahead introduced yourself," she said

He removed his orange yellow sunglasses and lifted his head up. His green eyes scanned the feared filled face as he cracked his knuckles.

" My name's Vash," he said

" Could you tell us anything else about yourself?" the teacher said

" Sorry, I'm just here for my education that's all, no need in going into my boring life," Vash said scratching his head

The students sighed and Vash returned to his seat in the back, while the students looked at him. He turned a little and they all quickly turned back and looked at the teacher. Vash looked at them and gave a childish smile behind their backs. He pulled out a text book and listened to the teacher.

By the time he went through three classes he saw new faces each time he passed. Of course they steered away from him as he walked down the hall. He sighed a depressing sigh wondering why.

" I'm really not that scary am I?" he thought

He sat in his next class and looked up at the writing on the board. As he was about to look down he saw a petite girl with short hair, her wide dark blue eyes were full of happiness and gave off a pleasant feeling. Vash smirked and then quickly looked down at his books. The teacher walked in and sat his things down.

" So, where did we leave off?" he questioned

A girl in front handed him notes and he smirked.

" Thank, yes that's right," he said, " Oh, by way a new face has joined us. Vash could you stand up."

Vash slowly rose and everyone looked at him, everyone, but her. He sighed and then sat down.

" Before we prepare for a lab next class, I would like to go over the homework that I assigned to you," the teacher said

Vash sat through class lost and confused, but luckily he didn't have to be for long, the bell rang. Gone and 60 seconds were most students and 30 seconds for Vash. Lunch time he walked across the courtyard of the school and sat under a tree, then he leaned back and fell asleep. Vash was finally relaxed, no one to bothering him…until another student came and interrupted that peace.

" For someone so scary you sleep a lot," a voice said

Vash opened one eye and saw a tall, slender student, he was suave for the most part, had black hair and black eyes. He wore a cross around his neck that slid under his opened neck collar of his uniform.

" Why should people be afraid of me? I'm really a nice guy," Vash said

" Perhaps it's your lack of a personality that you give off," he said, " Or perhaps they don't get along with people from downtown."

" They're judgmental," Vash said

" Ah, or just stuck up," he said, " The name's, Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

Vash sat up seeing he wouldn't be getting any sleep, he stood up and looked at the student who just introduced himself.

" Vash," he simply said

" Vash, well don't you have a last name?" Wolfwood asked, " Or maybe you don't have one because your protected by the witness protection program."

" No, it's just Vash," Vash assured him

" Well, Vash let me be the first person to actually welcome you to our humble and mixed up school. I'll be your tour guide…please follow me," Wolfwood said, " I'll go over your basic groups so you can choose from there."

Wolfwood started off and Vash followed, he looked at all the groups that really existed.

" You have your basic Goths that dread your everyday school day as well as life. They don't welcome you, but if they do they get really scary and they might actually sacrifice you. I think it's better you remain away from death's little doppelgangers," Wolfwood said, " Moving on, to your right are your cheerleaders, they don't talk to you and you don't talk to them. They are also classified preps, which brings us to our next group. 75% of this school is preps, that right snot nose, back stabbing people. You are bound to die the second you start breathing in their atmosphere because of all the gossip."

" I see, poisoned air of gossip," Vash said

" That's right," Wolfwood said, " Finally you have your dumb jocks. Let me tell you they take dumb to the next level. Don't be them they'll rip you apart."

" Ah, so what group do you belong in?" Vash asked

Wolfwood smiled and said, " I'm glad you asked. The holy group of course! We're the most logical people around here."

" Right," Vash said sarcastically

From a distance a group of preps watched Vash and Wolfwood walking around. They sneered at them from behind.

" That new guy thinks he's hot stuff. I think he needs to be taught a lesson," a girl said

" Dominique, you read to much into that pathetic loser," the boy said, " What do you think Knives, is he a problem?"

A smile creased his lips and a small chuckle escaped his foul smile.

" What are you smiling about?" Dominique asked

" That idiot thinks he can just come here without me noticing," Knives said, " He's nothing to worry about."

" Come to think of it he looks like you," the boy said

" Shut up! He doesn't compare to me. That penniless bastard can't afford half a smile," Knives growled

" Perhaps, we should have a little chat and find out," Dominique said

" He's of no relations, don't be stupid," Knives assured her

Dominique smiled and placed her hand on Knives' face then reached down to pick up her bag. Her purpose was clear that she wanted Knives to look at her.

" We'll see, let's have some fun with the new guy," Dominique said with a wink.

" You wouldn't dare betray me Dominique," Knives snarled

" Oh no I wouldn't, it's just a game I play often," Dominique said

She walked off and carrying her books and catching up with the wondering dual.

" Hey, wait up Nicholas!" Dominique called

Wolfwood looked over his shoulder to see who called him by his first name. He rolled his eyes seeing Dominique running up to him.

" Oh gee wiz, not her," Wolfwood sighed

" Who is she?" Vash asked

" Dominique, she's a prep in Knives' little group," Wolfwood said

Vash looked at him and exclaimed, " Did you just say Knives!"

" Yeah, Knives Millions, ah you know him?" Wolfwood suggested

" Ah…no of course not," Vash quickly said

Dominique stopped and caught her breath and Wolfwood rolled his eyes seeing yet again she was trying to make a fool of the new guys. Dominique stood straight and put her hand out.

" My name is Dominique and on behalf of my group I would like to welcome you," Dominique said

Vash reached out his hand and shook hers before saying his name.

" My names…Vash yeah," Vash said

Wolfwood slapped his head and looked at Dominique, seeing once again wearing yet another tight fitting uniform top.

" Hey Dominique, your showing," Wolfwood stated

Dominique looked at her uniform top and pulled it up a little. She narrowed her eyes at Wolfwood.

" Why are you looking your pervert?" Dominique growled

" It's kind of hard not to, when A your wearing a tight fitting shirt about to fall out of it and B the bright color bra that calls our attention to your seductive ways," Wolfwood stated, " It's really not that difficult in finding logic in a slut like you."

" Nicholas, your such an ass," Dominique said

" A least I'm useful," Wolfwood replied

Dominique shook her head and Vash smiled in amusement to see such a logical man fight with a rather pretty yet snotty princess. Dominique turned her attention to Vash and smiled.

" So Vash where did you come from?" She asked

" Oh, I'm from the downtown area," Vash replied

" Oh, a bad boy….I like that," she said

" Down Dominique, your being a bad girl," Wolfwood said

" Shut up Nicholas," Dominique said, " So, Vash any siblings?"

Vash sighed and said, " A twin brother, he lives with my father, but hates my mother."

" Sound like someone I know," she said

Wolfwood was getting sick of Dominique's flirting and the bad acting of being nice. So, he decided to pull the plug.

" Look Dominique, my pal here isn't going to be another of your errand boys," Wolfwood said

"What ever Nicholas," she said, " He can do what he wants. Come join us for lunch Vash one day and we'll chat."

" Dominique, don't call me by first name, you'll curse me," Wolfwood said

" Nicholas, shove it," Dominique said

She walked off and Wolfwood sighed and looked at Vash, whom just drooled over Dominique.

" Hey snap out of it man. She's a class A bitch," Wolfwood said

" She seems nice," Vash said

" What part of her Vash?" Wolfwood said

" Up top," Vash replied

" Get a grip man, she's a prep. Worst she's Knives' little lap dog," Wolfwood said

" Oh, she is," Vash said dreamily

Wolfwood slapped his head and shook Vash.

" Does she always wear those tight uniform tops?" Vash asked

" I'm afraid she does. She tortures guys like us cause we know we can't have her and guys like Knives and preps know they can have fun with her," Wolfwood sad, " It's a sad world."

The bell rang and Vash drifted in and went to his next class. He sat down in the front row until she came along.

" Excuse me, your in my seat," a girl's voice said

Vash looked up and saw heaven standing before him. There she was the girl in his fourth hour class. She was more beautiful up close than from a distance then he imagined.

" Hello, can you move," she said

" Of course, silly me didn't know there were assigned seats," Vash said sheepishly

" Well, there aren't, but I sit next to my friend," she said

Vash melted away and walked to the back. He sighed and leaned his head on the desk as though he melted and fused with the desk, with embarrassment. The teacher walked in and welcomed Vash as all of his teachers did. The teacher handed out books and then walked to the front.

" Everyone today we are doing reading partners for this novel, so I would like to turn to your left and meet your partner. This is your partner for the rest of year," the teacher said

Vash turned around in fear of who he got. When he looked he saw a man that would be classified Goth, he was very dark in spirit and yet he had the makings of a very pretty preppy boy. Vash sighed and put out his hand to greet him.

" Vash is the name," Vash said

The student looked at him and gave him a look that said " You're joking right?"

" Legato," he said in a monotone voice, " I don't shake hands and I don't read with partners."

" Oh, ok well pleasure to meet you," Vash said with a smile

" Can't say the same," Legato replied

Vash sighed feeling this day couldn't get worse. He propped one hand up and rested his head on his hand. He stared at the girl that had already captured his heart.

" Oh, I wish she was my partner, she's really cute," Vash mumbled, " Why'd did I have to get stuck with death's offspring?"

Vash looked at the book seeing this class would be very interesting. He looked up and just sighed.

" Who is she?" he asked

" Strife," Legato said

" Strife is her last name?" Vash asked

" No, her desk's name," Legato said

Vash rolled his eyes and started to tap his pen until Legato ruined the fun in doing that.

" You don't tap your pen either," Legato said

" Gee wiz what can I do?" Vash asked

" Breathe," Legato said

" Breathe," Vash mocked

Vash made it through the rest of class without being told to stop by Legato. Vash was relieved when the bell rang for the end of class.

" Strife will you pick up the books please?" the teacher asked

" Yes, sir," she replied

She got up and started to pick up the books.

" Here's my chance to impress her," Vash said

As she came to him he presented his book to her, with a bright serious yet handsome look on his face.

" Here you go," Vash said, " I appreciate your kindness."

" Appreciate this," she said pushing him out of his desk

" I feel sometimes flattery doesn't always work on a woman such as the athletic type,' Vash said

" She's not an object, she's a flesh and blood woman, that can kick your sorry ass," Legato said

Legato grabbed his things and left and Vash got up. He picked up his things and walked over to his love interest.

" Here allow me to help such a beautiful young woman," Vash said, " Such a beautiful young woman shouldn't lift such heavy books."

" Are you trying to start something," she growled

" You're a very feisty young woman, is it that time?" Vash stated, but not without penalty

" That's it!" she shouted

She slapped him extremely hard with one of the text books in the back. Vash fell back and she walked off.

" You really could have just said yes," Vash said, " That's really painful."

After class hours Vash held a pack of ice to his head and walked towards the school gates. Wolfwood met him halfway and gave his sympathies to Vash.

" So, who wacked you with the book?" Wolfwood asked

" Strife," Vash said

Wolfwood made a face and said, " Ow, yeah you'll have a mark. Strife's a tough girl, she's a cheerleader and doesn't mess around."

" She could have a least apologized," Vash said

" Not going to happen," Wolfwood said

They walked to the bus stop and Vash sighed.

" Well, I'll catch you later," Wolfwood said, " Safe trip home."

Vash loaded the bus and took it downtown, from there he walked the rest of the way to his apartment building. Vash climbed up the rusty old stairway and walked to the apartment. As he got in he called to see if his mother was home, but found she wasn't so he did his usual. He changed, laid out his books for homework, then started dinner.  
" Guess she's working late," Vash said

He did his homework and finished up dinner in the matter of an hour. His mother came home and she walked in.

" Vash, I'm home sweet heart," she called

" In the kitchen," Vash called, " Dinner's ready too."

" Well, it smells great," she said

She walked in and kissed his head then went off and took a shower. She changed into some clean clothes and they sat down for dinner.

Knives and a few of the other preps and jocks stayed after school. He looked at the cheerleading squad as they practiced.

" Knives, you have no chance with her. She's so out of your league," Dominique said, " Plus you have me."

" No one's out my league," Knives said

He kissed Dominique's cheek and walked off towards the squad. They called it quits and started picking up.

" Strife," he said

She looked up and saw Knives walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat of her face.

" Millions, I don't believe you qualify for the cheerleading squad. Plus I don't think the uniform would fit you," she said

" Come on Meryl when are you going to stop playing games," Knives said grabbing her by her shoulder

" When you stop asking me out Millions," Meryl said pushing his hands off her, " Why don't you ask your little lap dog Dominique out?"  
" Because she's easy and you're a challenge," Knives said

" I'm not some girl that will let you make your moves on or flash your money," Meryl said, " You're a class A screw up Millions and I don't want that."

She pushed past him and he sighed, some of the squad giggled.

" Millions, she doesn't want you, she's not a prize to win," one said

Knives walked off after Meryl, far enough into the girls locker room. Meryl showered and wrapped a towel around her, then went to her locker. There were screeches and shouts.

" Knives get out of here!" girls shouted

Knives walked over to Meryl and looked at her.

" Do you mind." Meryl said

" No, not at all," Knives said

" I'm not going out with you and that's that," Meryl said

She grabbed her things seeing she wasn't going to get peace to dress for track.

" Come on Meryl," he said

She shut her locker and walked to one of the stalls where she dressed. Knives stood out there waiting for her. She walked out and brushed past him like he was nothing.

" What can I do to tame this wild mustang?" Knives asked

" Nothing, you can let me go," she said

Meryl traded her shoes and put her track shoes on and sighed. Knives shut the locker door and leaned towards her. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" Go away," she said

Knives reached towards her to make a move on her.

" Meryl, get your boyfriend out of here, the coach is on her way," one girl said

" He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted

" But you know you want me," Knives said, " I can make everything a reality."

" Knives your biting off more than you can chew," Meryl said

" I hope so," Knives said

" Let's go girls," the coach said

Knives hid in the back and Meryl grabbed her bag for track. She walked out and Knives walked out after the last girl. He followed Meryl to the track field and sighed.

" Meryl!" her friend called

" Hey Millie," Meryl said

Millie walked with Meryl to the track field and the two caught up. Knives turned away and walked off. Meryl looked behind her and saw Knives had left.

" Damn idiot he reminds me of that fool today," Meryl said


	2. Challenging Brothers

****

Chapter 2: Challenging Brothers

A week had gone back and Vash had become well acquainted with his surroundings and gained a friend.

" I'm going to try out," Vash said

" For what?" Wolfwood said

" Track," Vash said, " I mean she's on the track team maybe I can impress her on that."

" Leave that girl a little. Strife is one girl you don't mess with. She and academics and athletic abilities are all one big happy family. She's a girl with a mission," Wolfwood said

Vash sighed and then shrugged.

" How hard can it be, I was on the track team at my old school. I'm built for it," Vash said

" Talk to the coach in P.E," Wolfwood said, " If you can master the 100 meter dash I'm sure you can do it."

" Are you kidding that's like taking one big step," Vash said

" Against Knives Millions," Wolfwood said, " He's the fastest one on the team. He's won this school many medals already in the last three years."

" Well, I can do that," Vash said

Wolfwood shrugged and munched on his lunch, as Vash thought about what he was up against. He had to beat his own brother in a dash, it was like being kids again. Knives was always the athletic type, where he was more the bookworm. Vash sighed and looked across the school yard, seeing Knives walking with his group.

" Knives, how good can you be?" Vash thought

Knives looked at the cheerleaders as they all gathered together working on the next pep rally and he walked over placing a rose in Meryl's lap. Meryl looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She threw it back at him and returned to explaining her idea for a new cheer.

" Come on Meryl," Knives whispered in her ear

" Get away you slim ball," Meryl said hurling her book bag at him

" Your feisty one today, what's a matter someone took you pompoms," Knives said

" Stick it up your ass Knives, your not getting a date," Meryl said

Knives smirked and walked off with his group and Meryl growled, the other members looked at him.

" I'd die if Knives Millions asked me out," One said, " What's the matter with him anyway Meryl. He's really a good guy."

" He's an ass and spoiled little rich boy who can't get his act together," Meryl said

" Maybe you can break him of his habits," one said

" That's like trying to house train a wall," Meryl said

She sighed and looked over seeing Vash talking to Wolfwood.

" That new guy is pretty cute," a member said, " I bet he's fun."

" He's a jerk too, he reminds me of Knives," Meryl said

" He's really smart you should hear him in science class, he caught on. I think I found my lab buddy for the rest of the year," another member said

Meryl smiled and gathered her books and looked at her watch.

" Ok, so practice as usual and track is canceled for girls because of try outs for a new member," Meryl said, " See you later."

She got up and walked around and Vash looked at her as she past by him.

" Focus," Wolfwood said

" She's so pretty," Vash said, " I think she's an angel."

" Ok Vash if your going to actually beat Millions you got to focus think about Strife later," Wolfwood said

" Some other time," Vash said

Wolfwood shook his head and rubbed his eyes in frustration. The bell rang and Vash once more returned to the state of reality. He walked off to class, which happened to be P.E at that time. He changed into his uniform and sighed.

" What victims do you get to torture today Knives?" a guy in the locker room asked

" Who, knows, but there will be no mercy on the track," Knives said

Vash sighed and tied his shoe hearing the last guy leave.

" Yay, this should be fun," Vash said

" Your right it's going to be fun," Knives' voice said

Vash turned and looked at Knives standing there. Vash shut his locker and folded his arms.

" So, Vash I heard from Wolfwood your trying out for the team," Knives said, " It's a pity the candidates have to run up against me. You wouldn't dare last a second."

" We'll see Knives," Vash sneered

Vash walked by Knives and pushed past him and Knives smirked.

" You just pushed your last," Knives said

Vash stretched and Knives did some warm up laps and did a warm up dash with a running mate.

" Alright Knives that's enough get these boys warmed up," the coach said

Knives smirked and looked at Vash as he got in formation. Knives did some warm ups with them then they did two by two dashes. Knives looked at the guy who was going to be running with Vash.

" Go ahead and give him a slip," Knives said

" No problem," the guy said

" Alright next," the coach said

Vash and the other guy got set up and the coach readied them. Knives smiled and once the coach gave them the go they took off. Vash pushed off and Knives smiled with a little laughter knowing his men would always pull through.

" I got it," Vash thought, " A few more feet."

Vash was just ready to cross the finish line when his running mate just pushed him when the coach wasn't looking. Vash stumbled and fell to the ground and the other guy crossed the line.

" Damn it," Vash growled

He stood up and looked at the other guy and narrowed his eyes.

" You son of a bitch pushed me," Vash growled

" You tripped on your shoe laces Vash," the other guy

" What's a matter Vash did you get stomped on by a stampede," Knives called

" Bastard," Vash shouted

" Hey now that language isn't acceptable at this school," the coach said

Vash walked by Knives and shoved him out of his way. Knives smiled and folded his arms.

" Vash the Stampede, why are you running," Knives called

The other guys laughed as Vash stood on the side and Knives smiled.

" You and me Knives," Vash said

" I'm up for a challenge Vash," Knives said, " Come try out and we'll see who has the better footing."

By that afternoon Vash had cooled down a little and Wolfwood leaned up against the wall waiting outside.

" I can't believe you talked to Knives about me trying out," Vash said

" Come on it's no biggy, he's just going to have a challenge," Wolfwood said, " It's good that he will."

Vash sighed and walked to the locker room and changed into the uniform to try out. He warmed up a little and looked at Knives as he talked to his fellow teammates.

" So, you showed up," Knives said

" Yeah," Vash said, " I'm going to beat your ass."

" We'll see no one's been able to," Knives said

" Well today I make history, winning against my own blood," Vash said

Knives narrowed his eyes and let out a big sinister laugh.

" Vash the Stampede has challenged me Knives Millions to a race," Knives announced

" I'm going to cut you down and burry you," Vash said

" You make a child look like a superstar," Knives said

Vash and Knives narrowed their eyes at each other and the coach called them. Knives called the team to him and the coach worked with the ones who wanted to try out. Different ones tried for each part of the team.

" Hey Stampede don't trip," the guy he ran against called

" Kiss my ass gorilla boy," Vash said

He narrowed his eyes and flipped Vash off and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" Alright let's go," the coach said, " I'll be timing you boys."

Meryl cleaned up in the locker room and grabbed her things.

" Hey Strife, Millions is challenging the new guy," a member said

" Great," Meryl said sarcastically, " Where do I sign up?"

" Come on Meryl the new guy and Millions, both track stars," the member said

" I'll catch up," Meryl said

" Alright," she said

Meryl cleaned her face and looked up and narrowed her eyes.

" What are you doing here?" Meryl growled

" To assure you that you know that Knives Millions is mine," Dominique said

" Be my guest, he's your asshole," Meryl stated

" Knives Millions is no asshole, I don't understand what he sees in a cheerleading bitch anyway. Your not even pretty, and your much to flat" Dominique said

Meryl rolled her eyes and threw her towel at Dominique.

" You smell go take a shower you slut," Meryl said

Dominique looked at Meryl as she walked off and threw the towel down. Meryl walked to the track field and saw the candidates warming up and the coach judging them. She saw Vash take off and she sighed.

" He's good isn't he?" Wolfwood said

" He's just like any other track jerk," Meryl said

" He's going to challenge Knives Millions in the dash," Wolfwood said

Meryl looked at him and said, " How exciting, I can't wait. Maybe they'll kill each other too."

" They act like brothers and rumor says they're twins," Wolfwood said

" Your kidding me Millions and the new guy?" Meryl questioned

She leaned against the fence and watched as Vash ran a lap and sweated. She could almost hear him breathing the way he looked.

" Well, my bets are on the new guy," Wolfwood said

" The true underdog," Meryl said, " You know Knives will slaughter him."

" Maybe, but there's hope," Wolfwood said

By the 6 o'clock the coach picked 5 worthy candidates to run the 100 meter dash. Among the 5 was Vash himself.

" Alright, no one has been able to beat Knives Millions' record so let's see if you come close," the coach said

One by one they went, none able to beat the record, but Vash was determined to. Vash got up and Knives made his way.

" You'll have to beat me to beat my record," Knives said

" Your on," Vash said

" Good, we wouldn't want a stampede to trudge over a good reputation in this school," Knives said

Vash and Knives got set and looked at the coach. The coach nodded and readied them. Meryl and Wolfwood watched and Meryl breathed in as the two steadied themselves.

" On your marks," the coach said, " Get set."

" This is it," Vash thought, " You have to break the record prove that he's not the best."

The coach's hand went down and Knives and Vash pushed off and took off like two bullets shot from a gun. Meryl watched them feeling every step both took, she heard her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath became staggered as they were neck and neck.

" I am better than you," Knives growled

" I disagree," Vash said

" I'm the only one that will win this with a good record," Knives aid

" I won't let you win without a fight," Vash stated

Knives smiled and said, " You're a fool Vash the stampede."

" Kiss my ass Millions," Vash shouted as he neared the finish line pulling ahead of Knives.

" Taste my rubber soles Vash," Knives said

He leaned towards the center and got weight off his left foot. Meryl gripped the fence as Vash was just a second from the finish line. Knives biting at his ankles and forcing all his strength to cross. The coach waited as it seemed like hours as the two fought over victory.

" I got it," Vash said

" Not today Vash," Knives said

Knives pushed off and crossed the finish line just a split second before Vash crossed it. Knives smiled and stopped and looked at Vash as he stopped just behind the finish line. Knives wiped his face and looked at Vash.

" After all these years I'm still number one. Weaklings never finish first," Knives said, " Go back to your books and stay off my field."

" How about you kiss my ass," Vash said, " Since you can't seem to accept that I'm the same as you."

" A little slow though," Knives said, " But I guess that's why they say better late then never."

" You bastard," Vash growled

He tackled Knives and Knives threw a punch at Vash. Both Vash and Knives tumbled on the ground beating the shit of out of each other. Meryl narrowed her eyes and Wolfwood smirked in amusement. A coach and a bunch of the team went over to pull Vash and Knives apart. 

" Vash, Millions, what the hell," the coach said

" Keep that bastard away from me," Knives growled

" Bastard!" Vash shouted

" That's enough," the coach said

Vash wiped the blood that dripped from his nose and Knives dabbed his lip.

" You two act like animals," the coach said

" Perhaps you should ask him what an animal is," Knives said

" Why you son of a bitch," Vash lashed out

The coach held Vash back as he lashed his arms about and Knives smirked. Both Vash and Knives were removed from the field and put into a cold shower and locked in a stall. Vash punched the wall and Knives just sat there.

" Why are you ruining my life?" Vash shouted

" Me, I was here first you ignorant bastard!" Knives shouted back

" First, you destroyed our family telling our father that mother was having an affair. Then you go and live with him that horrible person. The devil himself," Vash said

" Oh, my well being doesn't matter. I couldn't stand living in that hell hole with that woman who only cared about her damn research," Knives said

" Not in this damn world," Vash said

" It's been 10 years Vash and you haven't clued into reality that your poor and have nothing," Knives growled

" Shut the hell up I'm happy where I live, I hate money and will never want it. After all dad is the one person that doesn't need it," Vash said

" Millions, Vash get out," the coach said, " Get washed up I'll deal with your problems later."

Knives and Vash walked out and did as their coach said. Knives cleaned up and packed his bag. Vash did the same and both brothers went their separate ways, never to associate with each other.

Knives got into his car and drove off towards his home and Vash took the bus to down town. Neither brother sneered or looked at each other as they left.

" I'm home," Vash called

" Oh, good dear dinners ready for you," his mother said

" I'm not hungry," Vash said

He walked to his room and his mother watched him shut the door. Vash turned on his stereo and blasted it. He looked at everything in his room and saw the picture of him and Knives as kids. He took the picture and ripped in half and flopped down on his bed. His mother knocked on the door and Vash didn't answer it. She entered his room and looked at Vash.

" Vash," she said, " What's the matter sweet heart? Did everything go well at tryouts?"

" I don't want to talk about it," Vash growled

" Please," she said

She sat down next to him and stroked his head and turned down his music. Vash shook his head and then turned and looked at her.

" What happened?" she asked

" I met him," Vash said

" Who?" she asked

" I met Knives," Vash said, " After ten years."

His mother bit her lip and said, " What happened when you met him?"

" I punched him and we got into this big fight," Vash said, " He's an asshole and more."

" Vash," she said

" I couldn't help it I was so mad, after what he did to our family. I mean it's his fault you and dad got a divorce. He betrayed us," Vash said, " I mean I don't even know if I can call him my brother."

" Of course you can Vash, you two are apart of each other. Both of you made me proud in different ways. Knives was just confused, by your father's anger that's all. He'll come too one day," his mother said, " Come on Vash get something to eat."

Vash nodded and went into the kitchen to eat. He now seemed to go into thought about the whole incident. Of course Vash wanted to wake up from this nightmare and not worry about it ever again. One day though he would get Knives back for what he did to him. He still held that grudge against him and would always.

The next morning Vash went to school and entered the school yard. He saw Wolfwood talking to Meryl and he turned another way to avoid any contact. Wolfwood saw him though. He ran over and pulled Vash towards Meryl.

" Come on you wanted her so badly," Wolfwood said

" That's ok, I've changed my mind," Vash said

As Vash and Wolfwood bickered, over how cowardly Vash was, Knives walked over and talked to Meryl. Vash looked up in time to see Knives put his arm around Meryl and he stumbled.

" Knives," he growled

" Huh?" Wolfwood said, " Where'd she go?"

Vash pushed past Wolfwood and found his spot under the tree where he first went too on his first day. Vash folded his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the bell to ring.

By the end of third period Vash was ready to get out. He leaned back into his chair and listened. By his forth hour class he stared at Meryl and watched her talk to Millie. At lunch he sat alone, but then he was called to the principle's office. There he saw Knives waiting.

" What are you doing here?" he growled

" Same reason you are," Knives said

Vash sat down across and away from Knives. The door opened to the office and both father and mother walked in arguing. The principle called both parents in and they walked past both of the boys. Vash looked and saw both parents sit down and the door shut.

The principle looked at the two parents.

" I'm sorry I had to pull you both from your busy schedules," she said

" We understand, its about the boys," their mother said

The principle nodded and said, " Yes, that's right and that's exactly what I would like to speak to you about. Let's see you two have been divorced for how long?"

" 10 years, the boys were 8," their mother said

" We decided to let the boys decide where they wanted to live. Knives wanted to come with me and Vash stay with her," the father said

" Alright and you both signed an agreement that neither boy would tend the same school," the principle said, " But you see they are."

" Yes, it was a simple mistake," their mother said, " Vash, found an interest in this school and wanted so bad to attend. I didn't know Knives would be here."

" Why did you separate the boys from each other?" the principle asked

" So, each parent could have equal share of reasonability for the boys. It was better this way," their father said, " You see, Knives tends to be more of a out going, where as Vash is a loner who stays in his books."

" That's not true, both are equal in skill," their mother said, " Knives and Vash are equal and will always be."

" It's true, she doesn't want to believe it," the father said, " Vash has a bit of an anger problem."

" I see," the principle said, " And how would you know this over just an 8 year period that you raised both boys."

" I know my children better than anything," their father shouted

" You know nothing about Vash, you didn't raise him," their mother said, " So sit down and shut up."

" It seems both of you have the problem and not the boys. I think all together this deals with lack of contact with each other in the past. That they forgot they were even brothers or for that matter twins," the principle said, " I suggest that you two work with the boys together and see if they can try to tolerate each other."

" Tolerate each other?" their mother said

" Have you thought about letting each boy spend a week with a different parent?" the principle asked

" That is what we were trying to avoid," their father said

" He's right, we just can't after 10 years, the boys are to old to start new lives," their mother said

The principle sighed and nodded.

" Ok, well there will be punishment for these two, but I won't suspend either one," the principle said, " After all they are our top students no matter how different they are."

After awhile the Principle led their parents out and both looked at them. Their mother looked at Knives as he talked to his father, there was sadness in her eyes seeing he only liked his father though she cared about him deeply. She turned to Vash and smiled and lifted his chin.

" Head up Vash, there's nothing to worry about," his mother said

" I know," he said

She kissed his head and he stood up and hugged her.

" Sorry about all this," he said, " I guess I really screwed up."

" No, it was just an accident. I'll see you when you get home, I get off early," she said

She walked off and looked at his father and narrowed his eyes. His father turned and looked at Vash.

" You're a selfish brat you know that Vash," he said, " Learn to control your anger."

" You should talk," Vash said

Knives stood up and looked at Vash with narrowed eyes.

" See you around dad," Vash mockingly said

Both walked into the principle's office and she shut the door and their punishment was given.


	3. Punishment and Revenge

****

Chapter 3: Punishment and Revenge

Knives grabbed towels that were off the ground and Vash cleaned uniforms. He sighed as he felt his stomach growled.

" Punishment sucks," Vash mumbled

" Towels, hurry up," Knives growled

" Do them yourself I'm washing uniforms," Vash said

Knives narrowed his eyes and dumped the dirty towels on the ground.

" Hurry up," Knives said

Vash threw down a cleaned uniform and looked at Knives.

" Hey, listen up I'm not the only one cleaning here, you clean towels and I clean uniforms," Vash said

" How about I'm not cleaning anything because you're the one who started all this shit in the first place," Knives said

Vash tossed the towels in the bin and shoved them into Knives' hold.

" Learn your punishment," Vash said, " I'm almost finished here you can go clean up the girls locker room too."

Vash folded the last shirts and then folded the shorts. He put them in another bin and went to back to separate them by size. He then went around picking up garbage that was left and Knives did the towels.

" Millions, Vash, don't forget to clean the showers too," their coach said

" Yes, sir," they answered

" I'm not cleaning those showers," Knives said

" How about yes you are," Vash said

A janitor walked in and handed them a mop, brushes and towels.

" Enjoy," he said then walked off

Vash and Knives pushed the stall doors opened and sighed. Vash placed gloves on and Knives did the same as they began to wash 8 showers. Then they were responsible for cleaning the girls locker room as well. Vash rolled his eyes seeing this was not punishment it was torture.

By the time they had finished they were drop dead exhausted, that neither one had time to fight with one another. Vash took the last bus for the night home and walked up to the apartment. He opened the door and saw his mom working on some paper work. She looked up and put her stuff down.

" Oh, sweet heart you look awful," she said

" I'm going to wash up and go to bed," Vash said, " I can't stand this."

She sighed and watched as Vash stumbled to the bathroom and started his shower. She sighed and went back to work and then waited for him to come out of the shower to ask him what happened.

Vash leaned against the shower and let the hot water running down him. He closed his eyes and then just washed up.

" I'm in so much in pain," Vash thought

The next morning Knives walked into the school yard, of course by now everyone had heard about his fight with Vash and the duo's punishment for two weeks. Knives walked to his group and shook his friends hands.

" So, Millions what was your punishment for the fight?" a friend asked

" Nothing to painful, have to clean up the locker room," Knives replied, " Of course I won't have to worry about that soon enough. My father's going call the school to get me out of it," Knives said, " Vash will have too do all of it on his own."

" You know that race you did with him, it's becoming history in school, the guy's becoming a legend," another guy said

" Right, I don't think he will ever become a legend, he's Vash the Stampede remember," Knives said

He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Vash as he walked into the school yard.

" Your fame and glory won't last long, your legend will die," Knives thought, " With the help of my people."

Dominique looked at him and rubbed Knives' shoulders.

" Don't tell me your jealous Knives," Dominique said, " You have more to offer than him."

" Of course I do," Knives replied, " I am rich and he's poor."

The bell rang and Knives walked down the halls with Dominique and the others like they owned the school. Vash walked in slowly in no hurry to get to class. As he was about to turn into his class he bumped into Meryl. Her books fell out of her arms and slid across the floor.

" Gee Wiz," Meryl said

" I'm sorry," he said kneeling down as she did

Both hit their heads and rubbed their heads.

" No, let me do it, You've done enough," Meryl said, " In two days worth."

" What do you mean?" he asked

" You ruined Millions' track career with your little fight," Meryl said, " I would think you would have the decency to bite your tongue."

" Huh? He started all that crap," Vash said, " Why are you defending him."

Meryl looked at him and collected her books and Vash saw a ring hang off a chain around her neck.

" Oh, I see," Vash said

Vash stood up and grabbed his bag then walked past her. Meryl looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

" For what it's worth you had it," Meryl said

" Had what?" Vash said

Meryl smiled and said, " See you around Vash the Stampede."

She walked off and Vash gave a confused look.

" Hey Vash get into class you moron," Wolfwood said

Vash walked in and took a seat and then leaned his head on the desk. Wolfwood looked over at him and picked his head off the desk by his hair.

" Why the long face?" Wolfwood said

" She's taken," Vash said

" Oh, is that all," Wolfwood said as he let Vash's head fall back on the desk

" Ow," Vash mumbled

He sat up and leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Wolfwood pulled out his text book.

" Well, who's the guy?" Wolfwood asked, " Maybe you can steal her away with some of that charm of yours."

" KM," Vash said

" KM?" Wolfwood said, " Oh, Knives Millions. Well then in that case there's no chance in hell. Better luck next time."

Vash twitched and pulled his text book out. The teacher walked in and announced a pop quiz and everyone groaned. He handed out the quiz and Vash looked at his, then yawned.

" Wake me up when it's over," Vash said

" Not today Vash," The teacher said

Vash looked up and gave a sheepish smile and he sighed.

" No, I was just kidding," Vash said

" You have 20 minuets to take the quiz, start now," the teacher said

By the end of the quiz the teacher handed out old test papers and Vash looked at his. He saw yet another good grade.

" How do you do all that psychology stuff," Wolfwood said, " It messes with my brain."

" Unfortunately it's one of those thinking classes," Vash said

Wolfwood shrugged and read the pages assigned to read. Vash leaned his head down on the book and fell asleep. The teacher swatted his desk and he jumped up about 10 feet.

" Stay awake," the teacher said, " Or you'll stand up."

" Yes, sir," Vash cowardly said

" That's standing up to a teacher," Wolfwood said

Vash sighed and flipped through his text book then shut it. He yawned and doodled on his notebook and Wolfwood shook his head.

By the end of class Vash went to lunch and headed to his favorite spot, but to his surprise someone else was there. He walked closer and saw Meryl standing there and he folded his arms.

" Strife," he said

She turned and looked at him and smiled. Vash was surprised to see her smile at him, it wasn't something he often saw from her. She knelt down and opened her lunch.

" I hope you don't mind me eating with you," she stated

" Why are you here?" he asked

" Oh, I just wanted to eat lunch with you and not my friends," Meryl said, " is there a problem?"

Vash shrugged and said, " Not in my opinion."

She smiled and handed Vash half of her sandwich she had. He looked at her and she encouraged him to take it.

" Go, ahead," Meryl said, " I actually brought you half because you never seem to eat lunch."

" I don't eat, but once a day sometimes not at all," Vash said as he took the half of the sandwich

" You poor thing," Meryl said, " Well, I guess I can bring you something."

" You really don't have too," Vash replied, " I'm fine, I eat just enough to last for days."

" Well, of course you're a growing boy," Meryl said

Wolfwood leaned against the wall and smirked at Meryl and Vash.

" Would you look at that, Strife's losing her tough side," Wolfwood said

" What are you talking about she's always been soft," Millie's voice came from the other side of the wall

Wolfwood looked over and Millie smiled with a little wave.

" I presume your looking out for her?" Wolfwood asked

" Of course I'm her best friend," Millie stated with a smiled

Both looked at each other and kind of just laughed.

Knives narrowed his eyes and looked at his friends and Dominique smirked.

" Looks like he's a tough one," Dominique said, " Meryl's a free spirit too."

" Free spirit my ass," Knives said

" How much are you paying her?" one guy said

" She actually came willingly," Knives remarked, " I wonder how willing, she will get."

" She's not that ease Millions. She's got morals that even a guy can't break," another guy said

" She desires it though," Dominique whispered

Knives looked at her and smirked then looked back at Meryl and Vash.

" She wouldn't dare betray me," Knives said

" Righteous minds always do," Dominique said, " Allow me to help the situation."

Knives looked at her and smirked knowing Dominique always could be counted on to ruin everything. She walked off and walked over to where Vash and Meryl were.

" Oh, Vash," Dominique called

Vash turned and saw Dominique running over and Meryl looked at Dominique and narrowed her eyes at her.

" Dominique," Vash said

Dominique didn't give him a moment to think, before she pressed her lips against his. Meryl gasped and looked over at Knives seeing a sinister look on his face. Vash looked at Dominique wide eyed.

" Hey," Meryl said pulling Dominique away from Vash

Dominique smiled and gave Meryl a look then wrapped her arms around Vash.

" He doesn't want you princess," Dominique said, " He wants me."

" What about Knives?" Meryl questioned

" Millions, old news," Dominique said, " I want a legend."

Vash gave off a surprised look and Meryl's brow raised up. Wolfwood and Millie gasped at the sight. Wolfwood slapped his head and sighed.

" You are a moron," Wolfwood shouted from across the courtyard

" It can't be helped," Vash said sheepishly

" How about I see you after school," Dominique said

" He's busy," Meryl said

" What's a matter Strife…Jealous?" Dominique said

" Not a chance," Meryl said standing up

She picked up her lunch and stormed off and looked at Dominique and smiled.

" Two can play at that game," Meryl said

She walked over to Knives and grabbed him by his undone uniform collar. She reached up and kissed him. Dominique narrowed her eyes and Vash gasped.

" Why me?" he questioned

" Why that little bitch?" Dominique said

Meryl pulled away and Knives smiled and Meryl looked at him. She then turned away and looked at Dominique's reaction, but it suddenly didn't matter once she saw Vash staring at her in confusion. She walked off and Knives looked at Vash seeing that Dominique hadn't failed, but kicked it up a notch.

" No more," Knives thought, " No more lose ends."

Vash turned away and Dominique growled and Vash grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him.

" Where do you want to meet?" Vash whispered

Dominique smiled and touched his face.

" Behind the field after you get that work done," Dominique replied

" It's a date," Vash said

Dominique stood up and walked off and Vash looked at Wolfwood who shook his head. He walked over and slapped Vash on the back of his head.

" Great job, you just did what Knives wanted you to do," Wolfwood said, " Your doomed now. Dominique is going to tare you to pieces."

" It doesn't matter," Vash said, " I saw what I needed to see."

The bell rang and Wolfwood looked at him as he got up. He walked off and headed to P.E there he changed into his uniform.

" Nice going Vash," a guy said, " You've just given guys like us hope."

" What ever," Vash replied

Knives walked over and looked at Vash as he tied his shoes.

" So, Dominique? You think you can handle her?" Knives questioned

" I can handle any girl," Vash said

" Right, every girl, but Strife," Knives said

Vash looked up and turned to Knives and narrowed his eyes.

" Did you know she has the sweetest scent, she smells like a mix of strawberry and raspberry, ha, but I guess you wouldn't know," Knives said, " You just lost your chance with her."

" You're a bastard," Vash growled

" So I'm told, by my weak half," Knives said, " Don't get in my way Vash or I will kill you and that's no threat that's a promise."

" I bet that thought runs through that head of yours very often, but it runs through my head too," Vash said

Vash walked past Knives and Knives smiled.

" I bet Strife taste good too," Knives said, " Can't wait."

" You're a sick man," Vash said, " No wonder you and dad get along so well."

" The old man has taught me a lot. Where else would I get my wonderful personality," Knives said, " Mom couldn't handle him."

Vash narrowed his eyes and walked out and Knives walked out. Knives separated the class into teams to do a relay race.

" Let's go," Knives said

Vash looked at Knives as Knives partnered up with another track team mate to warm up.

" I want Vash on the ground three feet before the finish line you hear me," Knives said, " He's not paying attention….I got him where I want him."

" Got ya, don't worry," the guy said

The guys got lined up for the relay race and Knives handed each a metal rod.

" On your marks!" Knives shouted, " Get set!"

" Go!" the coach shouted

Knives took off against another on Vash's team of course Knives was going to beat his team mate, but Vash wouldn't let their team lose. He was at the end and he was running against Midvalley another minion of Knives prep group.

" Hey Stampede," Midvalley said, " Your going down like the dog you are."

" We'll see horn freak," Vash said

As the team became close Vash got ready and looked at Midvalley as he reached his hand out towards his team mate coming towards him. Vash looked at the other guy as he was neck and neck with the other.

" Come on!" Midvalley shouted, " Get your ass moving!"

" Damn it," Vash said

Both grabbed the rod and took off and Knives folded his arms to watch the accident take it's course.

" Three feet Midvalley," Knives thought, " I want him to suffer as he watches once again my power has over powered him."

Midvalley leaned towards the center to get a grip on the curve and Vash leaned out. He pulled ahead of Midvalley and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" Come on," Vash thought, " Only a little more."

Midvalley smiled and pushed himself to catch up with Vash. Time was ticking and Knives smiled as he knew Midvalley had something planned.

" Come on," Vash thought pushing himself

" Do it now," Knives thought

Midvalley tossed something in front of Vash to cause him to lose footing. As expected Vash lost footing three feet in front of the finish line. Vash slipped back and he forced himself to fall forward, which he tumbled then fell wrong on his arm and right ankle. Vash looked and saw Midvalley cross the finish line. He narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist on hard track. The coach came running over as his assistant went to take care of the other students.

" Are you hurt," the coach said

" Damn it," Vash thought, " No, I'm just on the ground because I want see what bacon feels like on a frying pan. Of course I'm hurt."

" Come on," the coach said, " Let's get you."

Knives ran over and looked at Vash and just to spite him more.

" Here coach let me help you, the least I can do is help a fallen team mate," Knives said

" Thanks Millions," the coach said

" Don't touch me," Vash growled

He pushed himself up and limped to a bench and Knives smirked.

" Gee, I wonder what his problem is?" Knives questioned

" Shove it up your ass," Vash said

" Don't you two start this up again," the coach said

Vash removed his right shoe and the coach looked at his swollen ankle.

" You did a number on that, how's the wrist?" the coach asked

" A lot of pain," Vash said

" Well, I suppose so, you really took a fall," the coach said

Vash sighed and stood up and then felt the pain really get to him.

" Alright let's get you on ice and get the nurse out here," the coach said

" Hey coach," the assistant said

" Yeah what is it?" the coach asked

" You might want to come talk to a certain student," the assistant said

Midvalley narrowed his eyes and Vash smirked seeing justice was served. The coach sighed and looked at Knives.

" Get him to the nurse's office posthaste," the coach said

Knives nodded and Vash narrowed his eyes and pushed Knives away from him.

" I don't need your help," Vash said

" Hey, I still need to help you so for once we can a least act like brothers," Knives said

" I'll get there on my own brother," Vash sneered at him

Vash got up and limped off and around and Knives followed behind him. Vash limped all the way to the nurse's office and Knives followed. The nurse looked up at Vash and sighed.

" Vash, I'm running out of bandages because you keep coming into my office with another bump or something," the nurse said, " Your probably the first human disaster I've had in my 23 years of being a nurse. Thank you Mr. Millions again for bringing the human disaster in."

" It's no problem just doing my duty as a team captain," Knives said

The nurse sighed wrapped an ice wrap around Vash's ankle and then another on his wrist.

" What this time, someone spilt sand on your lane, or rocks," the nurse said

" Rocks, someone just doesn't want me to win," Vash said

" Your in such a bad state of mind your making up bad ideas," she said

" Sure don't believe me," he said

Knives smirked and folded his arms.

" Alright let's take a look," she said

She removed the ice wrap and moved his ankle around. He winced in pain and she sighed.

" Well, it's not broken, you'll probably have to stay off it," the nurse said, " So, your going to be out of P.E and track for a few days until it heals. Do yourself a favor and get it x-rayed."

" Why it's not broken? Vash questioned

" Alright out of my office before your create another disaster, my little human disaster," she joked

Vash got up and Knives walked behind him.

" Human disaster, I like that too," Knives said, " You're the first human disaster too."

" Shove it," Vash said


	4. Sweet Taste of Hate

****

Chapter 4: Sweet Taste of Hate

Meryl walked towards her car and she looked at the ring around her neck. The red stone was the school color, the hawk their mascot and his sport, track. She sighed and leaned against her car.

" Oh, Knives you idiot," she thought

She opened her car door and placed her books in the back. She slid in and started her car, then her car door opened and Wolfwood slid in.

" Nicholas!" she screeched

" Why does everyone call me that?" Wolfwood said

" Cause it's your name dummy," she said, " Get out of my car Nicholas."

" No not until you explain," Wolfwood said

" Explain what?" Meryl questioned

Wolfwood reached over and lifted the ring and said, " This."

Meryl grabbed it and turned away then leaned against her steering wheel. Wolfwood raised eyebrow.

" Explain," Wolfwood said

" Knives and I are dating," Meryl said, " that's all and he gave me his ring."

" It must be serious," Wolfwood said, " A guy wouldn't dare give a girl his ring unless they were really serious."

" We're not serious," Meryl said, " We just started seeing each other two days ago, after the race between him and Vash."

" Meaning Knives found out that Vash had feelings for you and the best way to make him suffer would be take the one thing that Vash really wanted…right Strife?" Wolfwood said

Meryl nodded and opened up her purse and handed Wolfwood something.

" Your buddies with him, be a good holy man and give Vash this," Meryl said

Wolfwood took the piece of paper and unfolded it, seeing her number on it, full name as well. Meryl looked at him and encouraged him to get out of her car.

" So, there's hope?" Wolfwood said

" There's always hope," Meryl said

Wolfwood shut the door and Meryl drove off and Wolfwood watched her go. He smirked and walked off to the back. He leaned against the fence and watched the track team practice. Vash readied himself and took off and ran and jumped hurdles against some of the other team.

" Vash," the coach called after

Vash walked over and grabbed towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

" Yeah coach," Vash said

" I don't want to get you nervous about this, but I want you and Millions to do hurdles for this weeks competition, your doing a little better then Millions," the coach said, " So keep it up you might be our new track star."

Knives narrowed his eyes and threw down the metal rod for the relay.

" Well, I guess we'll work hard," Knives said

" Come on Millions, Vash is one of us," on team said

" He's never going to be one of us, he comes from our run down sister school. Of course he was a track star, he was the only one on the team," Knives said

Knives narrowed his eyes and looked at Vash as he did another lap of hurdles.

" Show off," Knives snarled

After practice, Vash cleaned up and changed into clean clothes. He shut his locker and saw Knives standing there.

" I want to be the first to congratulate you on earning a spot for the hurdles, no one's been good enough to jump those hurdles as good as me," Knives said

" Yeah, is that right," Vash said, " Or have you eliminated those who were better."

" I'm hurt Vash to hear you say that about me your own brother who's congratulating you on your accomplishments," Knives said

" Last thing I checked you haven't been my brother for ten years," Vash said

He grabbed his bag and pushed past Knives.

" If your still mad about Dad leaving Mom I can understand that, but it's not worth losing a brother over it," Knives said

Vash stopped and turned and looked at Knives, there was anger and hate in his eyes. His right hand balled up into a fist and he walked over to Knives. He threw a punch at Knives and Knives dodged it and punch Vash directly in the stomach.

" You were always brains before bronze," Knives said

Vash gasped and fell forward and Knives kneed Vash in the face.

" You listen to me," Knives said grabbing Vash by his neck

" Why should I?" Vash said

" I am your brother if you like it or not, but if you want to play that game than I'll play it," Knives said, " I had no choice in choosing who I was going to live with. Dad just took me, but I'm glad he did cause I wouldn't have hear that bitch cry every night about how father disowned her and how he left her with nothing to take care of her precious little boy. So, don't give me that bullshit about not being brothers."

Vash narrowed his eyes and kneed Knives in the stomach and then punched him in the face. Vash picked up his bag and walked out, but suddenly someone hit him straight on with a weight and knocked him out. Knives looked over and nodded.

" Leave, him here," Knives said, " Bastard."

" Vash, Vash," someone said, " Wake up Vash."

Vash opened his eyes and looked to see one of the coaches and Wolfwood standing there.

" What happened?" Vash said

" Don't worry kid, your ok," the coach said

Wolfwood handed Vash an ice pack as he sat up easily. He looked and saw his bag where he left it before he blacked out.

" Looks like someone may really be after you," Wolfwood said

" I think we better take you to the hospital just incase kid," the coach said

Vash nodded and Wolfwood and the coach got Vash up. Vash touched his head and felt a bandage on his head.

" Do you remember who did this to you?" the coach asked

" Knives was in the locker room just when it happened. I walked out and I saw a big guy just beam a weight at me," Vash said, " That's all."

" Hmm well there are a lot of big guys on the team so, I guess we'll have to pick one of them and presume they did it," the coach said, " Well, thank goodness for Wolfwood here, he came and found you."

Vash nodded as to thank Wolfwood, he wasn't quite sure how, but he was glad he still had a friend that watched out for him. The coach drove Vash to the hospital and Vash called his mother to let her know where he was. Vash was examined and saw it was ok, just a little knock on the head. He was released and he saw his mother standing there talking to his coach. Wolfwood walked over and kind of chuckled.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you Strife gave me this," Wolfwood said pull the paper from his pocket

Vash looked at it as Wolfwood handed him the piece of paper. He unfolded it and there he read Meryl's name and her number. He folded it up then looked up and nodded to Wolfwood.

" Thanks Wolfwood," Vash said, " You just made my day."

Wolfwood nodded and patted Vash on his shoulder.

" It's just away to get Knives back," Wolfwood said with a wink

The next day Vash walked into the school yard and looked seeing Knives with his arms around Meryl. Though it didn't see as though she was to pleased with the gesture. Vash shrugged and walked towards his favorite spot, to see Dominique standing there. He walked slowly towards her and she smiled.

" Good morning Vash," Dominique said

" Good morning," Vash replied

Dominique looked at Vash seeing he had a bandage on his head.

" What happened?" she asked

" I got in a fight," Vash said, " Unfortunately I haven't learned my lesson that there are always two."

" Oh, Vash," she said

She wrapped one arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" The mid year dance is coming up," Dominique said

" Oh, is it now, I guess I've lost track of dances since I've come to this school," Vash said, " When is it?"

" Well, next Saturday," Dominique said, " It's formal."

Vash sighed and shook his head at the thought then looked at Dominique.

" How'd I get myself into this mess?" Vash thought, " I can't just say no to her. I can, but I have a feeling something's up."

" Saturday huh? Well I have a track meet," Vash said

" I know, but the dance isn't until that evening," Dominique said, " It's a big thing for seniors so, come on Vash."

Vash sighed and looked at Knives as he kissed Meryl's cheek. He was taunting him, trying to make him lose his cool.

" Alright," Vash said

The bell ran and Vash walked off to his first class, there he sat in the back and sighed. He knew Knives was up to something, but he usually did it during track and P.E. He sighed and grabbed his home work and past it up then pulled out his book.

" Attention class, we have a new student in our class," the teacher said

Vash looked up as the new student stood up. He was first a little taken, by her looks, she was pretty. Brown hair that was braided into two pig tails, beautiful green eyes that just shinned, and she was fair skinned. She looked around and folded her arms in front of her and smiled.

" My names Jessica," she said

Vash slightly smiled at the refreshing face that was still so pure.

" Why don't you have a seat right now in the back, where Vash is," the teacher said

Vash was quick to change his facial expression to a more serious note. She walked down the row to where he was in the back. He watched every step she took slightly amused by they way she walked with such grace.

" Are you Vash?" she asked

" Ah…yeah I'm Vash," he said with a slight stutter

She smiled and gave her head a slight tilt. He moved his things from out her way and reached over and pulled her chair out.

" Thank you," she said

Vash smiled and then turned and faced the front. Jessica pulled out her paper with her assigned classes on it.

" Excuse me," she said, " Can you tell me where all my classes are?"

Vash looked over and nodded and she handed him the paper.

" Well, let's see literature is down hall to your left it's the second one," Vash whispered, " Uh…then let's see well we have another class together. That class is going to be down the hall then take a right down another hall. You then go through two double doors which leads to another building. It's the 4th door on your left. You have that at third. Fourth class is just across from it, we also have that class together. Then there's lunch. Finally your fifth class is back in this room for your second language."

" Thank you, your so nice," Jessica said

" I try too," Vash said

" Vash would you like to share with the class what your talking about?" the teacher said

" Sorry, I was just telling the new girl where her classes were," Vash said

" Well, you can do that later, my class is important," the teacher said

Vash sighed and Jessica smiled a little. She then opened her notebook and text book to catch up.

After his first two classes he saw Jessica again and she was introduced by the teacher. She once more found an empty seat by Vash and the teacher asked Vash to share his text book and try to catch her up. Vash agreed to help Jessica and he opened his notes and gave her a brief over look on what they were doing. He then let her pay attention to the new stuff. He sighed and watched the clock as he listened and then answered questions Jessica had. He could answer many of her questions, but some he couldn't because he wasn't taking those courses.

" For a girl your age you sure are taking some hard courses," Vash said

" I'm a senior, I didn't want to insult my intelligent," Jessica said sweetly

" Of course your like me, I don't goof around in school," Vash said

Jessica smiled and chuckled and pointed to his paper with a doodle on it.

" I can tell," Jessica said

Vash looked at it and chuckled and said, " Only when I'm bored."

By the fourth class, he and Jessica walked together. She handed the teacher a piece of paper and then took a seat. Vash looked at Meryl as he walked by, she looked at him and sighed.

" Vash," she said

He sat in the back and looked forward. Meryl looked at him from the corner of her eye and then sighed.

" Meryl Strife," he thought

By the end of class he walked off and Meryl watched him then walked over towards him, when Jessica walked over.

" I'm sorry to bother you again Vash, but can you walk me around the school for find these classes?" Jessica asked

" Sure, I'd be glad too," Vash said

Meryl sighed and walked on to see Knives waiting for her. She took a deep breath and Knives raised an eye brow.

" You ok?" he asked

" I'm fine," she replied, " Can we eat alone today."

" Well, I guess, I'll take you to the track field," Knives said, " That's as alone as we get."

" The coaches won't mind?" Meryl questioned

" Look who your dating, nothing in this school is a problem for a track star," Knives said

Meryl nodded and they walked off to the track field and Vash looked behind him to see so.

" Alright here we are, this is the computer class," Vash said, " All the technology classes are here in this area. Ah, the Chemistry class is just upstairs cause that's where all the chemical labs are."

" Oh, I see ok," Jessica said, " Oh, this is exciting."

Vash looked at her class list seeing she was taking psychology as well. He smirked and sighed seeing that she wasn't in his class. He was interested in finding out how she really thought.

" You sound like you have a lot of hard core classes," Vash said

" Yes, my father always said that it's important to take the most challenge classes, cause easy classes won't do you any good," Jessica said, " So, it's always been like that."

" Wow! Sounds like a pretty high thinking guy," Vash said

Jessica nodded and looked at Vash, then smiled.

" He was a great guy," Jessica said getting serious, " He was the best."

Vash looked at her and questioned, " What happened?"

Jessica shook her head and wiped her eyes.

" He was killed in an accident in his lab. His partner mixed the wrong two chemicals together and they caught fire. The doors locked where he was so they were trapped. He was burned alive," Jessica said, " That was 4 months ago."

Vash placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

" Sorry to hear such a horrible thing," Vash said

The two walked down the hall and walked to the school yard. Wolfwood walked over and looked at Jessica then looked at Vash.

" Who's your friend?" Wolfwood asked

" Oh, Jessica this is Wolfwood," Vash said

" Pleasure to meet you," Jessica said

" What brings you here at mid year?" Wolfwood asked

Jessica sighed and said, " My mother and I moved here because we couldn't afford where we were living."

Wolfwood nodded and put out his hand and Jessica shook his hand.

" You pass," Wolfwood simply said

" Pass, what?" Jessica asked

" He's just messing," Vash said leaning over

" Oh," Jessica said with a smile

By the time lunch was over Vash walked to his final class and saw Meryl standing by his desk. Vash looked at her and she moved seeing he was in no mood to play around.

" What happened?" she asked

" What do you mean?" he replied

" To your head," Meryl said pointing to the bandage

" It's just a minor head injury, I got smacked in the face by a weight that's all," Vash replied

Meryl looked at him and saw his lip had dried blood on it. She knelt down and looked at Vash. Vash looked at the ring that dangled from her silver chain.

" What can I do for you?" he asked

" Could you fill me in the drama of high school," Meryl asked

" Huh?" Vash questioned

" Yes, act 3 scene 6 the brother's quarrel," Meryl said

Vash looked at her and narrowed his eyes and looked down at his text book.

" I don't know that one go get the notes from someone else," Vash said

" Maybe I have it, but just listen," Meryl said, " Two brother's separated at an early age, twins none the less attend different schools most their lives and suddenly it's changed when one of the brothers transfers to his brother's school. To find they are different in so many ways, they challenge each other, get in fights and the richer of the two tries to ruin the other one's life. Seeing that the other one can't ruin his brother's life, he takes something precious from him, a girl who he's asked out for pretty much all three years of school. The other one to get back at his brother takes his brother's woman."

Vash looked at her wide eyed as she recited the whole event in one breath.

" Am I getting close?" Meryl asked

" It's not my play," Vash said

" It could be Vash change it," Meryl said

" No," Vash said, " After all I'm not a writer."

Meryl looked at him and then walked back to her desk and sighed.

" You know she's interested," Legato siad

" Why should I care?" Vash growled

Vash leaned his head against the desk and hit his head a couple of times. Legato kind of gave a blank look at him as he did. The teacher past out test papers and Vash stuffed his in his bag. He sighed and waited for the bell to ring, and as he did he was beginning to think. Vash took down his notes when one of the coaches came in. The teacher looked up and then nodded.

" Vash, out in the hall please," the teacher said

Vash got up and walked into the hall and the coach shut the door.

" What's going on coach?" Vash said

" Well, nothing yet," the coach said as he handed him something

" What's this?" Vash asked

" Well, a little while ago a friend of mine from one of the top universities came to the last competition and he saw you run," the coach said, " He was impressed and asked me to give you this."

Vash opened the envelope and read the letter that was written personally to him.

" The funny thing is out of the three years Millions' was on this team he never once received a letter from one of the top universities to be on their track team," the coach said, " So, do your best in this weeks competition and you'll be on one of the top teams out of this place."

Vash smirked and shook his coaches hand.

" Oh, by the way Vash how's the head?" his coach asked

" Oh, it's a little sore, no biggy," Vash replied

He walked back into the classroom and sat down. Legato looked at the letter he sat on the desk. He raised an eye brow and then smirked a little and Vash focused on his studies.

When the bell rang Vash gathered his things and looked at Meryl as she left. In the hall he saw Knives leaned against the wall waiting.

" I want a written draft of your plays on my desk Monday," he said, " Don't disappoint me."

Vash walked out and walked past Knives and Knives smirked seeing it wasn't Vash's usual face of hope.

" Knives," Meryl said

He looked over and kissed her cheek and they walked off together holding hands.

" What are you going to do your play on?" Wolfwood asked

" I don't know, I have two many ideas," Vash replied

" I'm doing a worthy play on miracles," Wolfwood said

" I'll need one of those miracles to write my first draft," Vash said

Wolfwood chuckled and said, " I got an idea, why don't you base you play on two rivals."

" Two rivals huh?" Vash said

" Yeah," Wolfwood said, " You know making them brothers that are twins or something."

Vash stopped and looked at Wolfwood. He knew something too just like Meryl.

" Brothers," Vash said

_" I am your brother if you like it or not, but if you want to play that game than I'll play it," _Knives' words growled in his head_ " I had no choice in choosing who I was going to live with. Dad just took me, but I'm glad he did cause I wouldn't have hear that bitch cry every night about how father disowned her and how he left her with nothing to take care of her precious little boy. So, don't give me that bullshit about not being brothers."_

" You ok Vash," Wolfwood said

" Yeah," Vash said

Vash broke off and went to the track field and went to his locker. He changed and then went to warm up. Knives watched him and narrowed his eyes as he ran past them. Knives looked up at Meryl in the stands as she worked on her play.

" Sweet taste of hate," Knives said, " I love it."

Knives got warmed up and so did the other teammates. The coach called them into a group and broke them up into their events. Knives and Vash worked on the hurdles against each other. Each time they tried to out run one another, they only tied with each other.

" They're at it again," the coach said

At the end of the evening Vash washed up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He saw everyone else had left so he felt a little at eased. He grabbed his things and walked to the back when he heard the door open.

" Hello," someone called

Vash slowly walked to the front and then saw Meryl standing there.

" Meryl?" he questioned

Meryl turned around and then just stared at him. She then turned around as though she suddenly wasn't suppose to look.

" I'm sorry," she said, " I was looking for Knives."

" He's left already," Vash replied, " I'm the only one here."

He walked to the back and Meryl waited for him knowing he was changing. He walked out slipping a shirt on.

" What brings you here?" he asked

" Oh, my car broke down and I thought Knives could fix it," Meryl said

" Your kidding me, Knives couldn't fix anything he's such a pretty boy," Vash laughed

" You don't know that," Meryl said

Vash walked to his locker and slipped his other shoes on. He tossed his track uniform into the bin.

" So, are you still on track?" Vash asked

" Yes, in fact I had practice earlier today after P.E class," Meryl said, " That's why you don't see us practice."

" Oh, I thought you just went somewhere else," Vash said

Meryl smiled and Vash packed his gym bag up then walked out. Meryl walked him to her car and he looked at her car.

" Let's see what you have under the hood," he said

He lifted the hood and looked at it. She watched him fix it and then he looked at her.

" Well, it's fixed lets hear it," Vash said

She nodded and started the car and Vash wiped his hands on a towel, he had in his bag.

" Need a ride?" she asked

" Sure, I could use it," Vash replied

He got in and she put the top down and took off. She looked at Vash as he looked out the window. His blonde hair blowing in the wind, giving him a new hair style.

" Did you ever think of growing out your hair?" Meryl asked, " I mean it would really look good on you."

" I don't know," he said

She smiled and looked ahead and Vash looked at her.

" So, what are you going to do your play on?" Vash asked

" I don't know, I might do it on a era piece on someone famous," Meryl said, " What about you?"

" Don't know I got ideas," Vash said, " But I'm not a writer."

" Well, I'm sure you can pull it off," Meryl said

Vash smirked and Meryl droved downtown and pulled up to an apartment complex where Vash had told her. She looked at him as he got out and then grabbed his books.

" Hey Meryl," Vash said

" Yes," she whispered

" Don't tell anyone ok, I don't want more trouble from them," Vash said

Meryl looked at him and said, " Alright, I won't."

Vash nodded and walked off and Meryl looked at him as he entered the building. She sighed and drove off.

" Oh, Vash your so simple hearted," Meryl said


	5. Work of Art

****

Chapter 5: Work of Art

Vash sat down that Saturday and began to write his play, but what he got was something more. Vash wrote up to four acts before he realized that, he was not just writing a play, but writing his life in words. And that the ending would not be complete until his life was over. So, he worked with it and changed it up a lot, he placed himself in the situation of his protagonist and then placed himself in his antagonist. He finished what he could before he had to leave for the track meet.

" So, did you come up with something," Meryl's voice came from behind him as he stretched

" Yeah I did," Vash said, " I'm almost done with it."

" So, what's it called?" Meryl asked

" Jealousy's Many Delights," Vash said

" Sounds like you've thought about it," Meryl said

Vash nodded and looked at the crowd that had gathered. He saw Knives walking towards them and Vash walked off. He looked in the crowd and saw a group of people holding up signs for him and he was confused.

" Alright let's go," the coach said, " Millions, Vash warm up."

They nodded and looked at one another and went to the back and warmed up. Knives took off first and Vash followed behind him putting forth all his effort to defeat Knives, even if he was further behind.

The hurdles were usually done last because of their unique set up. The coaches preferred it, especially if their best runners were doing that event. They wanted them really warmed up and safe from harm. Vash slipped his sweats on to keep his legs warmed and Knives continued to keep moving.

The girls events were almost done and each event followed behind. Knives and Vash walked to the starting line and the crowd from their school cheered loudly for both. Vash took his spot between Knives and another guy from his old school. Vash looked a head and saw there was a corner hurdle, one he knew he could make after practicing them. They were given the ready mark and all the boys prepared to push off. Knives shifted his weight to the back of his legs so he would fall forward. Vash balanced his weight and then the gun was fired. Knives and Vash took off like bullets, like the first time they raced against each other. There was nothing holding either boy back, they had their hearts set on the goal, to beat each other.

For the instance they raced it was like they connected to each others' thoughts.

" Fear is something we conquer one step at a time, but not alone," Vash thought

" Your afraid," Knives thought

" I've been afraid all my life and here I'm pushing it back," Vash thought

Meryl watched as she saw Vash and Knives neck and neck ahead of the other schools.

" Come on," Meryl thought

" We're twins, but one of us is better," Knives said

" I disagree," Vash said, " No one is better than the other."

" Your to soft," Knives said

" Your to cold," Vash responded

Knives forced more power and leapt over a hurdle.

" We're track stars from different places," Knives said

" I know," Vash said

" No one else matters," Knives said

" I disagree," Vash said

" There's no turning back now," Knives shouted

Vash pushed himself forward and leapt over a hurdle and gave a step ahead of Knives.

" Vash the Stampede is in the lead with Knives Millions close behind," the announcer said

" Come on Vash!" Meryl shouted

Their breathing was heard from feet away as the silent crowd watch anxiously for the brothers to break apart. Knives and Vash became neck and neck as they leapt together.

" Meryl who's winning?" Millie asked

" Knives and Vash are neck and neck," Meryl said

Wolfwood stood up and watched them.

" Come Vash, you've been working on this event for months," Wolfwood thought, " Get ahead."

Vash pushed himself forward and pulled ahead of Knives seeing the finish line.

" I can do this," Vash thought

Knives looked at Vash and narrowed his eyes, fire burned in them seeing that his weaker half was winning.

" I won't let you win Vash the Stampede!" Knives shouted

Meryl turned away and Millie followed her.

" I can't watch," Meryl said

" Look, Vash just pulled ahead a few feet in front of Knives," Millie said

Meryl turned around and watched them, She saw Vash pushing himself to his limit and Knives continuing to force himself. As they came feet from the finish line there was not a sound to be heard. A breath to be felt, only the sounds of the two brothers battling it out for the first time.

" I can't believe it Vash the Stampede has just crossed the finish line!" the announcer exclaimed, " It would be the first time in three years someone other then Knives Millions has won this event."

Vash stopped and breathed and heard the cheers in the stadium. He smiled and looked up at everyone clapping for him. Knives walked past Vash and Vash stood up straight.

" Knives," Vash said

Knives turned and looked at Vash seeing his hand exstended. Knives narrowed his eyes at Vash.

" You think you've won something special," Knives said, " But what you started was a war."

Knives walked off and Vash looked at him and sighed. Vash walked over seeing his teammates patting Knives on the back for trying, but when he came they cheered for the new victor of their school.

" Vash, you've put us into nationals," one said

" No kidding," Vash said

Knives walked off and Meryl looked at him.

" I guess it was a cut to his pride," Meryl said

" Sometimes it hurts," Millie said

Later, that night Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, Meryl and Jessica went to celebrate his victory.

" You've earned your shoes," Wolfwood said lifting a drink

" My shoes?" Vash said

" Yeah, your shoes fit for a star," Wolfwood said

Meryl looked at Vash for once seeing his smile from deep within. She smiled and laughed a little. She looked at the ring around her neck and frowned a little. The door of the diner, that Vash and the others were at, opened. Knives and a few teammates, that felt Vash didn't deserve the celebration, walked in. Vash looked over his shoulder and saw Knives and he turned away.

" Hey, human disaster," one guy called

Vash narrowed his eyes and Meryl put her hand on his shoulder.

" Don't do it," Meryl said, " Ignore him."

Knives walked over and grabbed Vash's drink and sipped from it.

" Nice to see a good victory drink comes with alcohol," Knives said, " Isn't that right my weaker half?"

Vash stood up and turned around and threw a punch at Knives. Nailing him directly in the face, Knives stumbled back and smiled.

" You've just earned your place as equipment boy, humanoid Typhoon," another guy said

" Shut up!" Vash snarled

" Let me tell you something Vash, your little victory won't last but a day," Knives said, " So, if you want to keep it…you will have to race me in the two mile run."

Vash looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

" Is that a challenge?" Vash asked

" It's more than a challenge," Knives said, " It's density."

Knives snapped and then looked at Meryl.

" Come on Meryl," Knives said

" No," Meryl said

" Now," Knives growled

" I'm not going," Meryl said

Knives narrowed his eye and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away, but he gripped her arm. She swung her other arm and punched him in the nose. Knives slapped her down and Vash caught her in his arms.

" Get out of here!" Vash shouted

Knives narrowed his eyes and they walked out. Vash helped Meryl sit down and Wolfwood wrapped some ice in a napkin, then handed it to her. She placed it on her face and Vash sat down.

" Does he hit you like that all the time?" Vash whispered

" No," she whispered, " This is the second time."

Vash looked at Meryl as he saw tears fall from her face. He sighed and grabbed her hand and she looked at Vash.

" Vash," Meryl whispered

Wolfwood sighed and the group finished up their celebration. Meryl took off towards home and Vash sighed as he watched her flee.

" Later," Wolfwood said, " I have a play to write."

" Alright, later Wolfwood," Vash said

Millie walked off and Vash and Jessica stood there together alone.

" I'm glad you won Vash, it must feel really good to win against a rival," Jessica said, " I had a good time."

Jessica reached up and kissed Vash on the cheek and Vash smiled a little. There was always Jessica if Meryl didn't break up with Knives.

" I'm glad you came," Vash said

He walked with her down to the bus stop. She was taking a different bus then he was, but it didn't seem like it. The bus stopped and Jessica looked at Vash for a little and Vash stared at her.

" Good night," Jessica said

She got on the bus and it took off, but stopped a few feet. The doors opened and she got off and ran over to him. Vash turned around and Jessica ran, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully. Vash kissed her back and it was a moment for once Vash didn't think…he just did it.

The bus pulled up and Vash looked at it then at Jessica.

" Come with me to where I live," Vash said, " My mother won't mind, she's probably a sleep already and you can leave in the morning."

Jessica blushed a little and grabbed his extended hand and got on the bus. The bus took them down town. There they walked together to the apartment and upstairs. Vash opened the door quietly and let her in. He lead her down to where his room was and opened the door. She looked all around his room and smiled seeing he was just an ordinary guy trying to make his way through school. Vash went and took a shower then changed into his boxers and a shirt. He walked out and looked at Jessica.

" The shower's free if you want to wash up from tonight," Vash said

" Oh, ok," Jessica said, " But I don't have anything to change into."

Vash reached into his top drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. He handed it to her and she smiled then walked into the bathroom. She showered and walked out and Vash looked at her. She blushed a little and walked over to him and sat down beside him.

" So, did you work on your play?" she asked

" Yeah, I did," Vash said

He reached over and picked it up then handed it to her. She looked at it flipping through the acts, reading some. Vash looked at her as her wet drying hair fell over her shoulders. He smiled and pushed, her hair back from her face. She looked at him and smiled then set his play down.

" What's yours about?" Vash asked

" Two lovers falling in love, but they hate each other," Jessica said, " They find bits in pieces that leads them together."

" Sounds nice," Vash said

" I really like yours Vash," Jessica said, " It's very interesting."

Vash gave a smile with a chuckle and Jessica leaned towards him. He looked at her and placed his hand on her face, then reached up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her.

By the next morning Jessica laid in Vash's arms. Vash kissed her head and looked at Jessica.

" I can't be in love with two girls and playing the other," Vash thought

A little later Jessica opened her eyes and saw Vash awake she sat up and smiled. Vash smiled at her and she kissed him.

" Good morning," she said

" Good morning," Vash replied

She leaned her head on his chest, then looked at him and kissed his chin.

" I better be heading on," Jessica said

" Alright," Vash said

He got up and Jessica got up. She grabbed her clothes and went to change, then walked out with her hair done.

" Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt," Jessica said

Vash stood up and walked with her to the door. He saw his mother wasn't around so they made a dash to the door. He looked at her and she kissed him before leaving.

" Jessica," Vash said

" Yes," Jessica said

" Would you go to the Mid Year dance with me?" Vash asked

Jessica smiled and said, " Of course."

She kissed him again then walked off and Vash shut the door. He walked to his room and laid down face first into the pillows. Vash had more inspiration and began to right a final act for his play, which to him was a work of art.

By Monday morning Vash carried his play in one folder and walked over to Wolfwood.

" Seems like someone's happy," Wolfwood said

" Yeah," Vash said

" So, what happened?" Wolfwood asked

" Well, I took Jessica home with me," Vash said

" You did what!" Wolfwood exclaimed

" Nothing happened, I didn't want her by herself waiting for the bus," Vash replied, " Calm down. I finished my play too."

" Good cause it's due," Wolfwood said

The bell rang and Vash went to class. Jessica walked in and sat in the back next to Vash. She smiled and grabbed his hand while they both paid attention in class.

By their third class Vash and Jessica were assigned as partners for the history project that would be due in a month. It seemed that life had thrown another curve ball at him, to find he was attracted to two beautiful girls. He promised Jessica he would take her to the Mid Year dance, but he had also promised Dominique out of pure jealousy. Just like one of his main characters in his play he was falling into a big trap.

By the fourth period class he saw Meryl sitting already preparing for class.

" Vash did you turn your play in?" Meryl asked

" Yeah I did," Vash said, " So, what did your play end up being on?"

" Oh, I actually mixed a whole bunch of short stories into one large story with my own characters and story plot with the sub plot of the other stories," Meryl said

" Very clever," Vash said

" So, how did Jealousy's Many Delights turn out, did you finish it?" Meryl asked

" Yeah, I did, in fact the more I think about the more I like it," Vash said, " But it's to much like reality."

He made his way to his seat and the teacher walked in. He handed back some finished papers and test papers.

" I was surprised at some of your test grades, they've all dropped except two or three of you," the teacher said, " I do believe there is a thing called studying."

This was preparing them for their mid terms that they were going to take at the end of the month before going into their second half. Vash knew what he was doing, but there were others that needed his help too. Meryl looked at Vash and kind of smiled at him allowing him to know she needed help.

Once class was over Meryl walked over to him and asked.

" Vash I need your help," Meryl said, " Can you tutor me in Physics?"

" Since I'm a nice guy and I know you need that grade to stay on the squad, alright," Vash said

Meryl smiled and kissed his cheek then walked off and Jessica looked at him.

" Vash," Jessica said

" Yeah," Vash answered

" Would you be able to help me too?" Jessica said, " I'm afraid I bit off more than I can chew with taking three sciences in one year."

Vash nodded and put his arm around Jessica as they walked down the hall. Vash saw Meryl and Knives walking hand and hand together, but he could only replay what happened that night. How could she still be with him? How could she think about going to the dance with him?

" Vash, are you ok?" Jessica asked

" Yeah, I'm fine," Vash replied

They walked together and Wolfwood walked over to them. He saw Vash's arm around Jessica and he raised an eye brow.

" So, does this mean you two are…in item?" Wolfwood questioned

" Kind of," Vash said looking at Jessica

" We're working on a schedule," Jessica replied

Meryl looked over and saw Vash's arm wrapped around Jessica's shoulder. Her expression changed from pleasant to upset. She felt Knives' arm slip around her waist and gave her a pull towards him.

" Lighten up," Knives said

" Of course," Meryl said with a fake smile

Knives looked over at Vash and narrowed his eyes.

" Bastard," he thought, " I'm going to make him pay."

The bell rang and Vash walked to his class and walked steadily to the back row. Meryl followed in aftwards and she looked at Vash, then walked over to him.

" Hey," she said

" Hey yourself," Vash said looking up

Meryl looked at him and Vas saw a slight mark on her face. He made a gesture on his cheek and she placed her hand on the spot.

" It's a little bruised that's all," she said, " Nothing bad."

" He slapped you Meryl," Vash said, " Right in front of your friends."

" It shouldn't matter Vash," she said with a slight hurt smile, " You don't need to worry about me, you have your own love life going on with the new girl, Jessica."

" How do you know that?" Vash said  
Meryl gave a small embarrassed laugh and said, " How do I know? For one you have your arm around her and second you took her home with you Saturday night."  
Vash gave her a look and stood up and she looked at him.

" What are you say? Your following me now Meryl?" he asked

" I just wanted to make sure you got home alright and make sure none of Knives' thugs jumped you. I saw you take her up and you seemed very friendly to her," Meryl said, " What am I suppose to think?"

" I didn't sleep with her, I put my arm around her to keep the cool air off her, it gets damp around there," Vash said, " How can you try to think something like that?"

Meryl looked up and placed her hand on his face and she shook her head.

" I'm ok Vash, Knives takes care of me, you shouldn't worry," Meryl said

" Alright let's get in your seats and review what you turned into me," their teacher said

Vash looked at Meryl as she walked to her seat and he sighed. He sat down and the teacher sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" For the most part the plays were really well done, some of your plays need work, but I was really impressed by two in your class. Jealousy's Many Delights, by Vash and The Dangers of a Rose, by Strife. Very well done, I would like to speak with you two at the end of class about them though. We will be reading both plays by them in class," the teacher said

Vash and Meryl smiled and then slumped down and the teacher had selected three other plays in his other classes, one which included Jessica's and another, which was Knives'. Vash sighed and the teacher lectured about other plays they were already reading, but Vash wrote a note to Meryl.

Once class was over Meryl and Vash stepped outside to talk to the teacher.

" I really like both your plays, Vash I would like to talk to you about yours first, you took an impossible path for an ending…there's no end," the teacher said

" That's my point," Vash said, " Life doesn't have an ending. It repeats itself."

" Very nice, perhaps you could rephrase that," the teacher said

" I could try," Vash said

" Alright, good perhaps you could just give me that by next class, alright Strife, yours I loved all the stories pulled into one with another plot. Very intriguing, I would perhaps like you to assign parts for the play when we read it. Same with Vash, you know who would be best for each part. We'll start that the following class after next," the teacher said

" Alright," both said

They both got their things and walked down the hall. Knives stood there and looked at Meryl and Vash.

" I can't believe we're going to ready our plays," Meryl said

" Yeah," Vash said, " something I didn't expect in the long run…I guess I never thought about it. You're the one who inspired me to write this one."

Meryl looked at him and stared up at him.

" Vash," she whispered, " I did nothing."

" You did it all, you're my muse," Vash said

Meryl grabbed his hand then kissed it and walked off, she ran to Knives. He embraced her as she told him the news. He looked at Vash and smirked, then walked off. Vash took a different way and walked to the back. He walked to the locker room and changed into his track uniform then walked to the lit up track field. Vash set up an automatic timer to give him the marker and then set up another timer to stop once he crossed the finish line. Vash sat up and looked at the hurdles he sat up and then took off once the marker buzzed. Vash flew down the track jumping hurdles and not stopping until he crossed it. His mind was full of thoughts, that he was trying to catch up with, but they kept getting farther from him, until he reached the end. His heart beat raced and his breaths increased each jump. Vash cleared the finish line and he looked at the timer and sighed, he rest set it and started over. This time he removed the hurdles and prepared to do a two mile run. This run was what was important to him, he had to do it. It was his time to run up against his brother by himself. No one to tell him not to do so, to win the respect he needed, to be someone he wanted to be.

" Your going down," Vash said, " It's my job to save Knives from his pride."

Vash pushed off and took off at first slow, but then picked up the speed to save his energy. He couldn't fail on beating Knives, he wanted to so bad to prove that even the true power comes from the heart.

After he stopped he looked up and saw Wolfwood standing there. Wolfwood tossed him a towel and Vash wiped the sweat off his face.

" What are you doing here?" Vash asked

" Trying to save you from yourself before it's too late," Wolfwood said

" What do you mean?" Vash said

Wolfwood raised an eye brow and pointed to Vash.

" I'm just practicing," Vash said, " Nationals is in one week and I can't stop, plus then there's the race against Knives."

" Yeah, I know I'm thinking about selling tickets because it's the talk of the school. Brothers fighting for the gold," Wolfwood said, " Did you ever think you were over doing it."

" No," Vash said, " No one's gotten hurt."

" Yet," Wolfwood said

Vash sighed and put the towel over one shoulder. Vash walked to the other side and Wolfwood shook his head.

" Maybe, you should think about other things, like your school work. Meryl even. She's worried about you too you know that," Wolfwood said, " She's the one who actually asked me to talk to you."

" I've talked to her already, she wanted to know if Jessica and I were dating," Vash said

" And?" Wolfwood asked

" I told her Jessica and I didn't sleep together, well we did, but we didn't do anything," Vash said, " She's stalking me Wolfwood."

" Who Jessica?" Wolfwood questioned

" No, Strife," Vash replied

Wolfwood sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Vash.

" Look, forgive for doing this, but you really need it," Wolfwood said

" What?" Vash questioned

Wolfwood threw a punch directly in Vash's face.

" That," Wolfwood said

" Ow!" Vash exclaimed, " What Kind of Holy Man are you?"

" A good one," Wolfwood said, " And a good friend."

Vash sighed and rubbed his eye and Wolfwood handed him a pack of ice.

" You had this planned," Vash whined

" Well, kind of, actually we both had this planned," Wolfwood said

" We? There's a "we"?" Vash questioned

" That's right Vash," Millie's voice came from the distance

Vash sighed and gave a little wave to Millie. Millie walked over and stood next to Wolfwood.

" So, we team up now," Vash said

" Meryl really likes you Vash, maybe you should take you own advice and go for the goal," Wolfwood said, " You have the Mid Year dance."

" And the girls track team is going to Nationals too," Millie said

Vash removed the ice pack and dabbed his eye. He walked back towards the locker room and he cleaned up a little. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked with Wolfwood and Millie to the bus stop.

" So, how'd the play turn out," Wolfwood asked

" The teacher liked it," Vash said, " In fact we're reading it in class."

" Sounds great, can't wait," Wolfwood said

" How'd yours turn out?" Vash asked

" Surprisingly enough mine was selected to read as well as your little girlfriend's and Knives'," Wolfwood said

Vash smirked and then sat down on the bench.

" So, do you really like Jessica or Meryl more?" Wolfwood asked

" I don't know, I feel like I just got to know both." Vash said, " I asked Jessica to the Mid Year dance and have to break the news to Dominique."

" Let me do that for you," Wolfwood said

" Ah, the way you handled things the last time with her didn't quite work out," Vash said

The bus came and Vash got on then waved to Millie and Wolfwood.

" He's got a gift for attracted interesting women," Wolfwood said with a shrug


	6. Love and War

****

Chapter 6: Love and War

Vash timed himself as he ran the two mile mark. As he got faster each time he didn't find it was acceptable.

" He's been like this for three days now," Wolfwood said

" He works himself to the ground," Jessica said

Vash finished up and walked to the locker room afterwards and cleaned up. He walked out and looked at Jessica and Wolfwood standing there.

" Are you mad?" Wolfwood asked, " That or drop dead obsessed with this race?"

" It's important to me," Vash said

" So, is your health," Jessica said

She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

" I'm fine," he replied, " There's nothing physically wrong with me."

" Think about Nationals coming up, you'll wear yourself out?" Wolfwood ask

" I'm doing it for my brother," Vash said, " You should know that by now."

" The only person your doing this for is you, your not saving anyone!" Wolfwood shouted

Vash stood in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

" There are other ways," Wolfwood said

" Like what?" Vash questioned, " Give him a hardy hand shake and said hey can we be brothers again?"

" No, you could just let him hate you," Wolfwood said, " Sooner or later someone's going to act like the reasonable adult."

Vash shook his head and walked off and Jessica followed behind him. She was trying to be reasonable with Vash's sudden arrogance. Vash walked away and on towards the empty school yard. Wolfwood followed and Jessica followed behind him as they trudged behind Vash.

" I don't need your sympathies," Vash said

" We're not giving you any," Wolfwood said, " We're trying to make you focus."

" And why can't you both go your own ways and shut up about it?" Vash questioned

" Is that how you feel about us Vash, we're only your friends when you need us," Wolfwood said

" Perhaps," Vash said

" You're an idiot, Knives will kill you," Wolfwood said, " Why don't you

remember that."

Vash stopped and shook his head and looked at his bag.

" Many years ago, Knives took apart of my life that I can never get back," Vash said

" So, it's revenge you want," Wolfwood said

" I don't know," Vash said, " That's why I have to do what I have my heart set on."

" Alright then," Wolfwood said, " Don't lose the rest."

Wolfwood walked off and Jessica stood there and then sighed. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she smiled, then placed her hand on his face.

" I'm here," Jessica said

Vash smiled and then kissed her cheek and walked off. Jessica sighed and walked off. Vash walked down to the bus stopped and someone honked at him. Vash looked up and saw Meryl parking. She got out and grabbed her bag out the back of her car.

" Just finishing practicing for the big race?" she asked

" Yeah," Vash replied

" Damn, I was going to come practice with you," Meryl replied, " It's a shame."

Vash smirked and Meryl looked at her watch and then at Vash.

" So, Mr. Vash, do you have time to tutor me in Physics?" Meryl inquired

" Yeah, you have your things?" he replied

" Sure do," Meryl said, " I know a perfect place around town to get something to eat and you can tutor me."

Vash tossed his bag into her car and he got in. She took off and she looked at him seeing he was deep and thought.

" So, your really going to go through with it….your going to take Knives up on his challenge," Meryl said

" Yeah," Vash said

Meryl pulled up to a very nice house, to say the least she was not without luxuries. She got out and walked in and Vash followed her into her house. Her father was busy at work and her mother was somewhere not to be seen. She lead him upstairs to her room where she had her books laid out.

" Well, I can't say it's the cleanest," Meryl said, " I've been working with school work most the day."

Vash looked at her language stuff out, then her history book and binder, followed by her Physics. She handed him some paper and both sat on the floor next to each other. Vash began to explain what he could. Meryl watched him draw diagrams to help her. Vash looked at her and slightly smiled at her as she figured out a problem.

" I get it," Meryl said

She was so excited she tackled him and fell on top of him.

" Oh, thank you," Meryl said kissing him half on the cheek and lips

" Ah, your welcome," Vash sheepishly said

Meryl smiled and looked at him. Vash smiled, then reached up and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first and then kissed him back, which turned into much more. Vash and Meryl were unbreakable at moment, straying from their real purpose. Vash sat up fully and Meryl straddled over his lap, he pulled her close to him as they kissed passionately. Both allowed their hands to do the exploring, while their lips and tongues did the explaining.

" Meryl," Vash said between kisses

" Yes," Meryl replied

" What about physics?" Vash asked

" Isn't this physics?" she answered kissing his neck

" This would be more like Chemistry," Vash stated

" Then new subject," she said

She undid the top two buttons on his collared shirt. Vash took her lips with his own while her hands fumbled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She gently pushed back his shirt and felt his muscular chest.

" Meryl," he said

" Yes," she replied

" What about Knives?" Vash asked

" What about him?" Meryl asked

Vash pulled away and looked at her. She stared at him and both breathed deep staring at each other.

" What about Knives?" Vash asked, " Your still dating him?"

" Yes," she said removing the ring from under her messed up blouse

Vash sighed and shook his head.

" Why are you doing this?" Vash asked

" Because, I'm in love with you Vash not Knives," Meryl replied in a whispered

She traced his chest with her hand and Vash grabbed her hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her.

" Do you really?" he questioned

" Yes, of course. Why would I play you?" Meryl said

Vash turned away and Meryl looked at him. She reached over and turned Vash's head towards her gaze.

" Vash?" she questioned, " Do you think I would play you just because Knives asked me too, so you would be distracted?"

" I don't know would you?" Vash questioned

" That's what I thought," she said, " You would think that."

Vash buttoned his shirt and stood up. She stood up and followed him downstairs.

" Why Meryl? Do you really need help in Physics?" Vash asked

He started towards the end of the driveway when Meryl grabbed his arm. He looked at her and then turned away. He reached into her car and grabbed his things then took off.

" See you around," Vash said

Meryl sighed and walked back inside then growled. She stormed up to her room and shut the door and then began to cry.

" How did I get mix up with him?" she shouted in a pillow, " He's ruined my life!"

The next day at school Vash walked into the school yard and saw Meryl standing there with Knives. He narrowed his eyes and walked a different direction and sat down.

" So, what happened?" Wolfwood said

" She never needed me," Vash whispered, " She only needed to make an excuse to see me so she could distract me. So, when I went up against Knives I would lose, cause I would be to distracted."

" Well, if you had gone through with it, you'd a least be relaxed," Wolfwood said

Knives looked at Meryl and lifted her chin.

" Did he fall for it?" Knives asked

" No," Meryl whispered, " He knew it was to good to be true."

" Try harder," Knives said

Meryl looked at him and said, " No, I can't and I won't."

" You will," Knives said lifting his hand up as to slap her

Vash looked over and narrowed his eyes. He sat his books down and ran over to stop Knives. As Knives hand came down to hit Meryl, Meryl winced and shut her eyes. Vash grabbed Knives by the wrist.

" What do you think your doing?" Knives growled

" Saving someone who's innocent," Vash said

" Or, perhaps your in love with her," Knives said, " Laying a hand on my girlfriend."

" More like she was playing by your rules. I think that's called using your girlfriend….you were also trying to find a reason to break up with her," Vash said

" Bullshit," Knives said, " Get your hand off me."

Meryl looked at Knives and Vash threw his hand down. He narrowed his eyes then turned away, Meryl smiled and he walked off. She frowned and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" I'll get him," he said

Meryl looked at him as he walked back towards where he was standing. Wolfwood looked at Vash and saw an unpleasant face.

" It went well?" he asked

" You would think respect came natural to a rich boy, but apparently its something my asshole father never taught him!" Vash shouted

Knives flipped Vash off with another gesture and Vash smirked.

" Now, do you see why I have to do this?" Vash questioned

" Ah…no not really," Wolfwood said

The bell rang and the school day began. Vash started his classes off with an ok attitude, that was until after lunch when he had P.E. Knives came up to him and grabbed Vash by his neck.

" Let me make this clear Vash, you can't over power me….you didn't join me when you had the chance…so like everyone who's tried to beat me, you will too meet your end," Knives said, " Unfortunately it will have to wait after track cause that has become my life."

He pushed Vash against his locker on the open door and then pushed him out his way. He walked off with his fellow teammate punks. Vash rubbed his head and slammed his locker door.

" How am I not surprised?" Vash growled, " Damn it."

Vash walked out and both Knives and Vash warmed up working on their event.

" Don't fall Vash," Knives said, " I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before I can hurt you."

" Kiss my unforgiving ass Millions," Vash shouted taking off before Knives

Knives followed behind him chasing Vash from behind. The coach watched the two and sighed.

" Millions, Vash!" the coach shouted as the boys ran

" Take him down Millions!" a few of Knives' punks shouted

" You better say your payers!" Knives shouted

" Why your going to kill me with your pathetic excuses of words…Ow I'm hurt…I need my buddies to pick me up!" Vash shouted

" You will once I get a hold of you," Knives growled

As the boys got neck and neck the subject of Meryl.

" A least I can get some action by a woman that was suppose to trick me in sleeping with her, unlike you," Vash said

" Oh, yeah," Knives said

" She hates your guts Knives, and I hope she kills you in your sleep with that nasty right fist of hers. Speaking of right fist how's that fractured nose of yours, ruined the real bad boy image," Vash stated

" That's it Stampede," Knives said

He pushed Vash out of his lane and Vash pushed Knives back until both were shoulder to shoulder. The coach balled up his fist and grinded his teeth.

" Vash, Millions!" the coach shouted, " Front and center now!"

Vash and Knives ran over and the coach wacked them both on their heads with his clip board.

" Ow coach that really hurt," Vash said

" Good maybe it will tell you something," the coach said, " Now get set up on with 3 lanes between you….Midvalley and three others get between them now."

" Yes, sir," Midvalley said

" I only want hurdles in their lanes, the rest set them up," the coach said

The coach shook his head and looked at Knives and Vash. He then walked off and drank some water to cool off. They got ready and both Vash and Knives took off focusing on what they were suppose to.

By the time school ended they changed into their track uniforms and Knives walked to the fence. Meryl looked at him and then walked over to him. She kissed his forehead.

" Sorry," Meryl said

" I forgive you," Knives said, " You have to do one thing for me though."

" What's that?" she asked

" I'll tell you after practice," Knives said

Meryl nodded and leaned against the fence to watch him practice. Vash looked at Meryl and she waved at him, he didn't even acknowledge her. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a look.

" Jerk!" Meryl shouted

" What do you expect, you used him," Wolfwood said

" Oh now the voice of reasons comes to grace me with his wisdom," Meryl said

" Oh, get over yourself Meryl, Vash apparently doesn't want anything to do with you right now since one you were doing as Knives said," Wolfwood said

" How do you know all this?" Meryl questioned

" If you ask me, that favor Knives wants has something about something he has gotten," Wolfwood said, " So, how much is he paying you?"

" Nothing," Meryl said

" Come on Meryl, he's Knives and you don't even like Knives," Wolfwood badgered

Meryl slapped Wolfwood with her bag and walked further down the fence. She sighed and Wolfwood shrugged and then walked off.

Practice ended and Vash showered and cleaned up then changed into his other clothes. He packed his bag and headed down to the bus stop.

" Vash," Meryl called

" I don't want to talk to you," Vash said, " I'm ignoring you now."

Meryl grabbed his hand and Vash looked at her.

" I was wrong," Meryl said, " I should have lied to Knives."

" Your becoming one of his slave girlfriends," Vash said, " He hits you and probably already has away to get his way with you."

" That's not true," Meryl said

Vash continued to the bus stop and Meryl continued to follow him. She stepped in front of him and looked at him. He stopped and looked at Meryl with staggered breaths. Meryl reached up and kissed him fully on the lips. Vash breathed deep and then kissed her back. His luck was perfect when it came to screwing up because at that moment Jessica walked by. She saw Vash kissing Meryl and she breathed deep.

" Vash," she said

Vash pulled away and saw Jessica standing there.

" Why?" Jessica whispered

She took off and Vash ran after her, there he grabbed her by her arm.

" Jessica," he said

" Let me go, you were playing me the whole time," Jessica said, " No, wonder you every time I called your mother said you weren't there. Or you said you were busy. You were with her the whole time."

" No, that's not true," Vash said

" You kissing her proved it to me," Jessica said, " I'm sorry I even met you."

Jessica ran off and Vash stood there and breathed deep in anger.

" Vash I'm sorry," Meryl said

" Don't talk to me," Vash growled, " This is your fault."

Vash walked past Meryl and caught the bus before it left him. Meryl sighed and got into her car then drove off. She pulled up into the drive way and saw Knives' car parked right outside. She walked in and set her things down in the study then walked into the kitchen.

" Oh, Meryl your home, Knives is here," her mother said

" I noticed where is he?" Meryl asked

" I believe in the living room," her mother said

She walked off and walked into the living room and saw Knives sitting in the shadows.

" You know you can turn on some lights," Meryl said flipping on the switch

" It's more mysterious to sit in the shadows," Knives said

He stood up and kissed her cheek, she looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him.

" What's that favor you wanted, you told me you'd tell me after practice," Meryl said

" Can we go somewhere private?" he asked

" Yes, of course," Meryl replied

She grabbed his hand and walked upstairs to her room. There she shut the door and Knives looked at her. She stared at him in complete confusion, but then relaxed. He walked over to her and gently lifted her chin and kissed her fully. Meryl kissed him back and he pulled her closely. She was trying to forget about Vash even though it was hard since Knives was his twin and they kissed the same way. Knives let his hands explore and pull Meryl further away from reality as he pleasured her with his touch. Meryl felt her knees lock and she fell towards Knives. He lifted her up into his arms and laid her down on her bed. There he continued to stroke delicate skin, Meryl was losing focus on who she was with at the moment. Knives smiled underneath each kiss. He undid her skirt and slid it off her. He undid his shirt while he kissed her passionately.

" Knives," she moaned, " Stop please."

" It's alright," Knives said, " trust me."

He gently removed her shirt and kissed her on her stomach feeling she suddenly got tense.

" Please, I don't want to do this," Meryl said

She pulled away from his kisses and she looked at him. Knives looked at her and ran his hand through her hair.

" You said you'd do me a favor," Knives said

" I didn't think you were going to do this," Meryl said

Knives knelt down beside her and trailed his hand over her almost nude body. He looked at her leaned over and kissed her neck. She looked at him and pushed him away and sat up.

" No, Knives, I won't go through with this one," Meryl said, " Your favor wasn't suppose to be this."

" You agreed before I even stated," Knives said, " It will be fulfilled."

" Get out," Meryl said, " Get out of my room and out of my house."

Knives stared at Meryl and grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her down.

" Let me go," she said

Knives looked at her and stared at her in her eyes. They showed fear and sadness something Knives hadn't seen before. He ignored it and Meryl desperately tried to break from Knives' strong hold on her before it was to late. She reached for a small vase on her bed side. She then grabbed it and hit Knives on the head with it, shattering it to pieces, but not with out it's true purpose. Knives growled and Meryl got up as she grabbed her skirt and shirt. She looked at Knives as removed his hand from his head.

" Come here now," Knives growled

" No, I told you I didn't want to," Meryl said, " If you force someone to do that it just sucks the romance right out of it."

She breathed and Knives wiped the blood from the cuts from the shattered vase.

" I'll clean it for you," Meryl said

" No," Knives growled

Meryl walked into her bathroom and pulled out some medicine out. She came with a wet cloth and walked over to Knives. She knelt down next to him and gently cleaned the blood. She picked the pieces of glass out, then dabbed it with a cloth. She placed medicine on his head and put a couple of band aids. She then reached up and kissed his head.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, " I just can't sleep with you Knives. I can do everything else with you, but I can't sleep with you."

Knives looked at her and then got up. He lifted his shirt and slipped it on, then buttoned it. He tucked in and looked at her, she slipped her skirt and shirt on before walking out.

" Knives," she said grabbing his hand

" What?" he questioned

" I'm just not ready for this, I don't want to screw up my life before I've lived it," Meryl said, " I'm sorry."

Knives looked at her and lifted her chin up.

" There's always next time," Knives said

He walked to his car and got in, he pealed out and Meryl watched. She folded her arms and sat down on the steps.

" Why couldn't I do it," she thought, " I'm such a baby, I probably just lost a chance with either guy I liked. Ironically enough twins."

Vash stared out his window as he balled up his fist. He had lost Jessica, the second girl he ever truly cared for. He was letting people get hurt that didn't need to get hurt. Vash breathed deep and pulled his knees up to his chest, then leaned his headd down on them.

" I'm such an idiot," Vash thought, " How could I have let that happened?"

" Vash," his mother's voice came from the hall

She opened his door and she saw him sitting in the windowsill. She walked over to him and stroked his head.

" What's the matter?" she asked

" I've lost them both," Vash whispered

" Oh sweet heart," she said, " How important were they?"

Vash looked at her and said, " I really cared for both of them, Meryl in her own way and Jessica in hers. I end up hurting people more each day. I can't go on living this way."

" Vash, your still young," his mother said, " I believe if your say the right words you can get them both back, but then you will have to decide which one you truly care for."

Vash nodded and his mother embraced him in her arms. She kissed his head and looked out the window.

" Alright get warmed up boys," the coach said at practice

" Hey Millions, I have new bet," Vash said

Knives got ready and looked at Vash and said, " Oh, yeah, what would that be."

" I win this race at Nationals, Meryl's mine. You break up with her," Vash said

" I think that's a little to late Stampede, Meryl doesn't want to break up with me for a guy like you. In fact you lost your chance," Knives said

" She hates you though," Vash said

" Not if you give her what she wants," Knives said, " if you know what I mean…she's only human."

" You sick bastard," Vash said

" Sorry," Knives said

" Millions, Vash get set," the coach said

Vash got ready and looked at Knives.

" She will be mine, your lying through your teeth," Vash said

" Am I now? I didn't know you could lie through your teeth…oh well," Knives said, " She did taste good Vash…happy running."

" Go!" the coach shouted

Vash took off and Knives followed, both of the boys were not showing mercy at all, the coach could see both were focused and not letting any other runner come between them. In fact every time they came close Knives and Vash pushed harder and let them fall behind.

" Man I give up!" Midvalley shouted, " Their too obsessed with themselves!"

" Your telling me, this is the third set of shoes I've gone through since we've started this separation," another guy said

" That's why I stick to music," Midvalley said, " No one's trying to out run you."

Vash and Knives jumped the corner hurdles as one, there was no break between them now. Their hearts were racing as they came to a stretch of non hurdles. Vash pushed a head and Knives pushed forward. Seconds in time turned to a minuet to what then seemed like an hour. Vash looked ahead and forced what he had left into winning, that practice race. Vash crossed seconds before Knives, once more and Knives narrowed his eyes.

After practice Vash took a shower and then changed, he walked over to the second set of lockers and saw Knives wrapping his left knee up with heavy duty bandages then placed a brace on it. Midvalley happened to pass by and Vash grabbed him by the shoulder.

" Horn freak what happened?" Vash asked

" Knives blew out his knee two years ago, nationals I believe," Midvalley said, " He was coming around the corner to finish the two mile race. He was ahead of the other schools and his knee just decided that was it. Knives fell and couldn't get up, he had felt he failed not only the team, but himself. Spent 5 months in rehab, ices that sucker than puts heat on it. Wraps it up and doesn't bother him."

" So, how did he manage to stay on the team with a knee that bad?" Vash asked

" Daddy's money comes in handy, three surgeries," Midvalley said, " I would know my Dad's the one who did the surgery."

" Damn that sucks, I guess that's why he's such a snot nose bastard and wants to beat me all the time," Vash said

" He's jealous that's all," Midvalley said

Midvalley walked off and Vash looked at his brother, he had no idea. Knives never was truly the one to talk. Even when they were kids, he would just always try beat to him. Vash sighed and went off, there he took the bus and went home, to his surprise Meryl's car was parked out front. He sighed and walked to the apartment and opened the door. His mother looked over and smiled and he walked into the living room to see Meryl sitting there.

" Do you have any dignity?" Vash asked

" Yes," Meryl said

She stood and walked over to him and Vash looked at her. She leaned her head against his chest and Vash looked at her.

" I'm sorry," Meryl whispered, " I didn't believe you…I didn't want to see it. I was so angry at you that it hit me."

Vash looked at her and lifted her chin up and he saw pain in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his hand.

" What happened?" Vash whispered

He grabbed her hand and lead her into his room so they could talk freely. She sat on the floor and Vash knelt down next to her.

" Knives was going to force me to sleep with him. I told him to stop and I told him I couldn't," Meryl said, " He forced me down so I hit him with a glass vase."

Vash smiled and looked at her seeing tears fall from her face. He wiped them away and embraced her in his hold.

" I couldn't focus, I was thinking about you," Meryl said, " It was hard because you and Knives are twins and you kiss the same, you feel the same. The only thing different was how gentle you touch me. I realized it as he was going to force me into something I didn't want to. Vash, I'm in love with you."

" You can't be," Vash said, " I'm someone you don't want to get involved with."

" Stop pushing people away," Meryl said, " Let me have a chance."

" Did you break up with Knives?" Vash asked

" No," Meryl said

" Then I won't be able to give you a chance," Vash said, " I'm sorry Meryl."

" I understand," she said standing up

Vash watched her walk to the door and he sighed. He stood up as Meryl began to open the door.

" Meryl," he said

She looked at him and opened the door, but Vash walked over and shut it. She looked at him as he stood there. One arm on the door and he leaned towards her and put one arm around her. He kissed her and Meryl kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. Vash kissed and then looked at her.

" Where'd we leave off," Vash whispered

Meryl smiled and kissed him.

" I don't remember, why don't we start from the beginning," Meryl whispered


	7. Fallen, Regain, and Happiness

****

Chapter 7: Fallen, Regain, and Happiness

Vash packed his track bag and looked at his mother Saturday morning.

" I'll be back around 6, can you have my suit laid out for me?" Vash asked

" Of course I can," his mother said

He kissed his mother's cheek and walked to the door.

" Win us a gold medal," she said

" I will," Vash said

He walked out and caught the bus to uptown, there he was dropped off and ran to another bus where everyone was loading.

" Vash is here," one of his teammates called

" Where have you been?" the coach asked

" I don't live in uptown," Vash said, " it takes me longer than the other guys."

" Oh, yeah that's right," the coach said

He loaded the bus and sighed and looked out the window. He saw Jessica standing out there. He pushed down the window and stuck his head out.

" Good luck Vash," Jessica said

" Thank you," Vash said

She smiled and blew him a kiss and he smiled and then put the window up. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and watched their second bus drive past them. Vash sighed and closed his eyes once more.

They arrived at the stadium, where Nationals was being held, the boys unloaded and the girls track team did the same. Meryl walked over and found Knives and poked him in his side. He turned around and looked at Meryl, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

" For luck," Meryl said

Vash looked at them and Meryl looked at Vash and winked.

_" We can't be seen together or Knives will really kill you,"_

" Of course how can I have forgotten," Vash said, " Stop getting jealous over that."

He walked off and both track teams lined up and got into formation and stretched together with their captains calling out the routine of stretches. Vash looked at Meryl next to him leaning over.

" Great view," Vash said

" Hey," she said

Vash smiled then they did their own, and Vash watched as Meryl did her usual stretching for cheerleading.

" Your so flexible," Vash said

" Of course how else do you think I can do splits without tearing anything," Meryl said

Vash smiled and the whistle was blown and the boys lined up by sport event, Knives stood at the front as captain to lead them in. there was an opening ceremony, they were to march around the stadium presenting their school colors. Vash looked at the stadium full of people and suddenly he felt less at ease.

" This is it," Vash thought, " I have to prove that I'm good here."

Knives looked at Vash from behind and smirked. He looked in the distance and saw his father with his stepmother waving. He only gave a nod to acknowledge their presence. He looked forward and looked over at the girls team, looking at Meryl as she smiled brightly.

" My final chance," Knives thought, " I won't let him win."

They were then sent to the events that they had selected and Knives and Vash went and warmed up. Knives wore his bace around his left knee, which was warming his knee up.

" Does it hurt?" Vash asked

Knives looked at his knee and looked forward.

" Very much," Knives replied

He took off and leapt the hurdles set up for warm up and Vash took off and leapt over them. Knives stopped and rested his knee and Vash walked over to see if he was ok.

" Why are you racing if it's bothering you?" Vash asked

" Because I won't let my knee hold me back to what I have come here to do," Knives said, " I won't let it happen again."

" Isn't best that you care for yourself first before winning," Vash suggested

" Shut up, I'm going to win this," Knives said, " So, leave me alone

As each event ended the time got closer to prepare to run with all their hearts. Knives removed his brace and the bandages and handed them to his father, who came down to get a closer view.

" How is it?" he asked

" I'm fine," Knives said, " Don't worry about me. I'll win."

" Good, win back your pride that he destroyed," his father said

Knives smirked and slipped his sweats on, then walked over to wait. The coach walked over to Vash and Knives.

" What ever happens out there win or lose we still made it this far," the coach said, " Do your best boys and make your school proud."

Vash and Knives nodded and the hurdles were called. They made their way to the starting line as 7 other schools joined them on the starting line. Vash and Knives took their positions and looked at one another.

" One of us will win," Knives said, " the other will just cry with the other schools."

" Well it won't be me," Vash said

Knives smiled and looked ahead.

" Hey Millions," Vash said

" What?" Knives answered

" Taste my rubber soles," Vash said

" More like you'll be tasting mine," Knives said

They were given the ready set mark. Knives pushed his weight to the back and Vash balanced. The gun was fired and they took off like bullets up against 7 of the best schools and they had to win. Vash took a deep breath as they jumped each hurdle. Knives followed instep with Vash not letting him claim the prize he had looked forward in claiming. Vash looked as he came up to another school's runner and past him up. Knives did the same and saw Vash pushing ahead another runner. Knives did the same, feeling the burn in his knees, the aches in his joints of all the work. Knives breathed deep hearing his heart pounding against his chest. Vash looked at Knives seeing him close at hand. He could see the endless fury from the past few weeks in his eyes. It was almost like that was fueling him to run. Vash looked ahead as he met neck and neck with the head runner. He leapt and felt the breaths of the other runners as he leapt. Knives pulled ahead of Vash and the other runner and smiled.

" Feel the burn Stampede," Knives said

He had gained an extra foot between himself and the head runner. Vash pushed himself breaking away from the clustered runners as they anxiously ran towards their goal. He caught up with Knives and once more it became only them as their speed pulled them away from the others. Hurdles or no hurdles they were center stage, the corner hurdle was coming and Vash knew from there it was easy. He leapt over them in sync with Knives almost as if it were planned. The crowd became breath less as the brothers stayed on step with one another. Feet separated the other runners from them and the corner one came and that's when they broke from each others pace. Vash gain that extra foot and Knives finished the corner. As Knives landed throwing his weight to his left side he heard a crack. He continued on the same path and hurled himself forward ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his leg. Almost finished and close to Vash, his left knee failed on him and Knives fell.

" Millions has falling," the announcer said

There was gasping in the audience and Knives looked ahead and pushed himself up, but he fell.

" No," he growled

" He doesn't seem like he's in a very good mood," the announcer said, " But wait what's this…Vash has stopped running and his heading towards Millions."

The crowd watched as the star runner knelt down and looked at Knives.

" Go, you won," Knives said

" No, we won," Vash said

" Get off me," Knives said

Vash lifted Knives and looked at him.

" We started this race as brother's that's what we're going to finish it as," Vash said

Vash and Knives had the feet to spare and both together crossed the finish line together. There was silence and then there was cheering.

" Well, it looks like we have a tie, the judges don't rule it out side ladies and gentleman Vash and Knives Millions are your winners," the announcer said

Paramedics and their coaches came running over to help them. Knives was taken to get his knee looked at and the coaches walked Vash back to the team. The team cheered and high fived Vash.

" Good job," the coaches said

Vash looked over and saw his father walking over to Knives. He narrowed his eyes and turned away and saw Meryl and Millie walking over.

" You won Vash," Millie said

" Yeah," Vash said

" That was a real sweet thing you did, it almost cost you your victory," Meryl said

" It would have been worth it," Vash said, " What's the point of a victory when it didn't end up neck and neck with your biggest rival?"

After the ending ceremony they loaded up and the coaches helped Knives up on the bus. Vash looked at his brother and gave a smirk, and Knives sat down in the front seat.

" Why did you do it Vash?" Knives asked

" Cause I could," Vash said

" You sacrificed your victory for me," Knives said

" You're my brother and like or not, you'll always be my brother," Vash said

" We're rivals from two different parts of town," Knives said, " It's only right that we fight."

" But in the end even rivals become friends," Vash said

When the bus pulled into school the boys cleaned up and then went home. Vash came home and dressed into his suit. His slick suit was all he had that showed once they were wealth, but he wore it differently than a typical typhoon would wear it. He wore his suit with pride. Instead of his usual hair style he pulled it back and then walked out.

" Very handsome," his mother said, " Here, let me pin this on you."

She placed a red geranium and looked at him, then kissed his cheek

" Be nice to her Vash," his mother said, " You're a star and a gentleman."

Vash nodded and walked off to the bus stop and got on. He arrived and walked to the gym where Jessica stood. Jessica's hair was pulled up and styled with sea foam green flowers in her hair. Her strapless dress matched the flowers and a vale like scarf floated over her shoulders. Vash smiled and escorted her in and they saw people staring at them.

" Congratulations Vash on your victory," someone said

" Thanks," Vash said

Jessica smiled and they continued on and danced a few songs then Vash got them punch to drink. He looked around and then saw Knives and Meryl enter, Vash couldn't help but to stare. Meryl's dressed was long and gently hugged her slender form, but it flowed like a dream. The white dress was lined with a blue trim, she wore white gloves with a bracelet. Knives wore a tux since he could afford a nice one and keep his. Knives walked with Meryl around as people congratulated him on his victory. He was shinning with pride and Meryl sighed. She saw Vash and smiled at him, she gave a little wave and Vash waved back. He winked at her and hinted to her to meet him somewhere behind the gym. She shook her head and pointed to Knives and Vash made a gesture as if to hang himself. Meryl smiled and Knives looked at her and then looked over at Vash who quickly turned to Jessica.

" Come along Meryl there's to much ignorance around us," Knives said

Dominique watched as Knives danced with Meryl a few times and she smirked.

" Midvalley, I want to dance," Dominique said tossing her glass to an usher

Midvalley took her hand and led her to the dance floor and both danced. Like her clothes Dominique pulled off another slut dress. The front of her dress cut almost a little lower than her breast. It was just enough to see everything, but still cover important areas to the publics eyes. She had too slits that ran up high were she could still cover certain areas and still wear her revealing dress. Of course none of the guys seemed to mind as Dominique came around them. Wolfwood and Millie walked in and both sighed seeing it was Knives who Meryl was dancing with and not Vash.

" This is hopeless," Wolfwood said

Millie smiled and grabbed Wolfwood's hand.

" Come on dear lets dance," Millie said

" Of course honey," Wolfwood said

As the dance went on Dominique looked at Knives and smiled as he winked at her. Dominique nodded her head and danced with her darling date. Midvalley didn't give the slightest impression that he was enjoying himself. In fact he often forced Legato to dance with Dominique so he could take a break. Knives excused himself and walked off into the hall of the gym. Dominique followed and looked at him.

" She's becoming a bore," Knives said, " Your more interesting."

" I know I am," Dominique said

" Nice taste in your dress selection," Knives said trailing his hand down

" I knew you would like it," Dominique said, " It's a simple dress to put on and I don't know maybe I need a little help to get it off."

Knives smiled and kissed her neck and said, " Perhaps later, I shouldn't let Meryl wait she'll get suspicious."

" I can help you get rid of her," Dominique said, " Just go and have fun I'll be there in a minuet."

Knives kissed her and then wiped her lipstick off his lips. Meryl walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his.

" What took you so long?" she asked

" Someone told me my lights were on," Knives said, " Don't worry, I wasn't going to ditch you."

Meryl smiled and the two dance and Vash looked at Meryl. She didn't seem like she going to tell Knives…in fact the way she looked was like she was wanting to stay with him. Of course that all was about to change in a moment's last breath. Dominique walked over to Knives with no date following her. She reached up and kissed Knives on his lips in front of Meryl, of course what got to Meryl the most was that Knives' lips automatically reacted to Dominique's seductive kiss. Dominique pulled away and then looked at Meryl.

" Oh, dear did I just kiss your date Strife?" Dominique said playing dumb

" Yes, and my date just kissed you back," Meryl said, " Get your hands off him."

" What do you mean?" Dominique questioned as she wrapped her arms around him

Meryl narrowed her eyes and threw a punch with her infamous right fist. Her fist met Dominique's perfectly done made up face. Of course this wasn't then end of the beginning. Dominique threw a punch at Meryl.

" He doesn't want you, he wants me princess, your old news," Dominique said, " You have lost your charm."

" How dare you say that," Meryl said

" Princess doesn't get her happy ending, cause prince charming wants another princess," Dominique said

As they fought back and forth they began to really take it out on each other. From hair to dress. Knives finally broke them up and looked at Dominique with a smile. He turned to Meryl and touched her face.

" It's true isn't it?" Meryl asked

Knives looked at her and she grabbed his hand and Meryl pulled away. She started to walk off and he grabbed her by her wrist.

" I'm sorry," Knives said

" And here I thought I was falling in love with a possible changed man," Meryl said, " I'm such an idiot."

" We can still be friends," Knives said

Meryl didn't want to hear that, but what she felt like doing was give him what he deserved. She threw a hard punch directly in his face, adding a black eye to his fractured nose. She took off and ran out the double doors and Vash looked at Knives. Knives looked at Vash and narrowed his eyes.

" Meow," Dominique said, " It's a good thing you broke up with her."

Knives turned away and smiled at Dominique. Vash walked off after Meryl and he walked into the cool air. There he saw Meryl crying and he knelt down beside her.

" Here it's cool outside," he said throwing his jacket over her shoulders

" Oh, Vash," Meryl whispered, " I was a fool."

" No," Vash said, " You were beautiful in there."

Meryl smiled a little and wiped the tears from her face. Vash reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, he wiped her dripped make up and kissed her head.

" I knew he was going to break up with me, but I didn't expect his whore to help encourage him," Meryl said

" Yeah, that's pretty cowardly of him to have a woman help," Vash said

Meryl kind of laughed and Vash grabbed her hands into his own. He removed one of her gloves and kissed her hand, then kissed up her arm. She giggled and then placed her hand on his face.

" Vash," she whispered, " I'm sorry."

" You don't have to be," Vash said, " It's alright that you have mixed feelings."

" How can I make it up to you?" Meryl said

" Hmm," Vash said with a devilish smile

" Not that way," Meryl said

" What? I wasn't thinking that…you have a very bad mind," Vash said

" Me, look at that look," Meryl said

Vash smiled and said, " This look."

Showing the devilish smile and she nodded. Vash grabbed her hands and kissed them.

" Hey, well you can give me one of though back rubs," Vash said, " I like your gentle hands on my back."

" I owe you one," Meryl said

Vash stood up and put his hand out.

" Let's not let this ruin our dance," Vash said, " After all their playing our song."

Meryl grabbed his hands and he pulled her to him. She stumbled into his arms and kissed him.

" I might take you up on your suggesting if you keep kissing like that," Meryl said

" Sounds great, my place after the dance," Vash joked

" Vash," she said

" I was kidding," Vash said

They walked back into the dance and Jessica smiled and kissed Vash's cheek.

" Catch you later," she said

She walked off and Vash took Meryl's hands in his own and they danced. She leaned her head against Vash and closed her eyes.

" Well, it looks like a happy ending after all and the race is cancel for the two brothers," Wolfwood said, " Looks like both brothers will go home with a lady of their choice, but where's that leave me."

" What are you say Wolfwood you have me," Millie said with a smile

" Yes, of course the good friend gets a lady of his own," Wolfwood said, " Justice is served."

Later that night, Meryl looked at Vash and smiled. She kissed his lips and Vash stroked her bare arms.

" Vash, can I…can I come home with you?" Meryl asked with a blush

" Yeah, I would like that," Vash said he kissed her

Meryl called a cab and they got in and took it downtown. Vash walked her into the dark apartment and shut the door. He grabbed her hand and lead her into his room. He kissed her and then looked at her.

" Do you want to take a shower?" he asked

" Hmm, if it's with you," Meryl softly said

Vash gulped and Meryl walked over to him and grabbed his tie, then pulled him to her. She kissed him and Vash pulled her close to him. Vash smiled and led her into the bathroom. He ran the hot water and added cool water, then looked at Meryl. He gently kissed her and she removed her gloves and let them fall. He gently removed her dress and let it fall and she removed the rest of, her stockings and undergarments. She pushed his coat off and gently set it down and then undid his tie. He traced her soft skin as she undressed him. Both stepped into the warm shower and Vash kissed her then gently washed her soft skin. She then washed him and traced his muscular body with her hand.

Once they finished Vash wrapped her into a towel and dried her body and she did the same to him. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room. He laid her down and kissed her, craving for her lips.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Vash asked slowly unwrapping her towel

" Yes," Meryl whispered

Vash nodded and kissed her, then removed her towel and he removed his. He took her into his arms and their night ended with pleasure.

By the next morning Meryl was wrapped up in Vash's arms under the bed sheets. Vash opened his eyes and kissed Meryl's head. He looked at her hands on his chest, he placed his hand on hers and smiled.

" I love you Meryl," he whispered

" I love you too," Meryl mumbled

Vash smiled and closed his eyes and pulled her close to him.

" Only if this could last forever," Vash thought, " I would gladly take this over anything else."

****

THE END


End file.
